


NERVE: un juego sin reglas.

by Cazuelin



Category: Nerve (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek tambien, Gay, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Multi, Nerve, Scott es un hijo de puta, Stiles juega NERVE, sterek, y los retos son cada vez mas peligrosos.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: [AU: Humans]Stiles es un chico que no destaca demasiado.Así que cuando escucha a su amiga Kira hablar sobre NERVE, un juego anónimo de retos que se retransmite online, decide probar suerte registrándose como jugador aun cuando su antiguo amigo le dice que él no es uno.Entonces lo emparejan con Derek y juntos descubren que el juego sabe cosas sobre ellos y que es más arriesgado de lo que parece.¿Hasta dónde será Stiles capaz de llegar?[Historia basada más no adaptada en el libro bajo el mismo nombre de Jeanne Ryan]





	1. ¿Has oído de NERVE?

Antes era el mejor amigo del capitán de Lacrosse, pero aun así Stiles es un chico que no destaca demasiado.

La gente solía acercarse a él con la intención de que Scott les hablara y a este parece no importarle en lo más mínimo; a Scott solo le interesa ser popular y seguir con Allison, aquella chica que simplemente era demasiado para el moreno. Pero eso ya no le interesa a Stiles, no desde aquella vez en la que Scott le dijo que solo le hablaba por cortesía.

La verdad es que Scott cambio desde que lo asignaron capitán, el solía ser un gran amigo y un gran novio para Kira —aquí se debe resaltar que Scott engaño a Kira con Allison, aunque también engaño a Allison, pues le dijo que ya no estaban juntos—, aquella chica asiática sentada a su lado en la clase de química. Scott frecuentaba ir a verlo cuando se enfermaba y solía pasar por el para ir al instituto cuando su Jeep no funcionaba. Scott solía ser un gran amigo, antes de todo el asunto de la popularidad.

Voltea su cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrando a la asiática en su sitio, intentando resolver el problema que el profesor a dicho y que él no ha escuchado. Rápidamente decide que no se lo pedirá, así que se acomoda en su sitio y voltea hacía enfrente, justo para ver como Scott copia la respuesta del problema del cuaderno de Allison, quien tiene una mueca en la cara.

Cuando la clase termina todos guardan sus cosas rápidamente y salen del salón sin mirar atrás, Kira está a su lado, sonriendo a la pantalla de su celular. Ellos se han vuelto grandes amigos desde el asunto de Scott. La chica le sonríe y vuelve su vista a su celular cuando este vuelve a vibrar.

— ¿Qué tanto haces? —le pregunta, indiscreto como siempre. Kira le mira de nuevo.

— ¿Has oído de NERVE?

— ¿NERVE? —dice, aunque suena más como pregunta—. Creo que sí.

Kira comienza a caminar, guardando su celular en su bolsillo y colocando su brazo enroscado en el de Stiles.

—Es un juego que se retransmite online —comienza, yendo hacia la cafetería—. Puedes elegir ser jugador u observador. Si eres jugador debes cumplir retos y si eres observador puedes dar ideas a los demás observadores y ponerle un reto a un jugador.

—Oh, vaya —entran a la cafetería, acercándose a su mesa de siempre—. Suena genial.

Se sientan en las banquitas de la mesa mientras miran hacía la fila, preguntándose si van por comida ahora o cuando ya no haya tanta gente, deciden la segunda opción.

—Mañana inicia, deberías registrarte —le dice Kira, regresando al tema del juego online—, como jugador.

Stiles ríe y abre la boca para hablar, pero otra voz le interrumpe.

— ¿Dónde te vas a registrar?

Scott está parado al lado de Kira, dándole mordiscos a la manzana verde que está en su mano. Kira le da una mirada indiferente, diciéndole en secreto que ya lo ha olvidado, pero Stiles sabe que no es así.

—En NERVE —contesta Kira por él, sonriéndole a Allison y Stiles se hace consiente en ese momento de su presencia—. Como jugador.

Scott se ríe de ellos, tan fuerte que todos en la cafetería voltean a verlos.

— ¡¿Tu?! —pregunta aun riéndose—. ¡¿En NERVE?! Ja ja ja —simula una risa, Allison le dice que calle, pero Scott no le hace caso—. Tu no eres un jugador, _Mieczyslaw_ —se burla de su nombre, riendo y causando que algunas personas lo hagan también, rápidamente se da cuenta que esta vez sí se ha pasado—. Solo regístrate como observador, conmigo como jugador nadie tiene oportunidad.

—Creo que contigo como jugador cualquiera puede ganar — le contesta Stiles, su mandíbula esta apretada por la ira—. Eres tan estúpido que al primer reto perderás y bye bye, _Scott McCall_.

— ¿Eso que oigo son celos?

—No —contesta, Kira toma su mano cuando ve que Stiles está a punto de levantarse—. Lo que escuchas es la verdad, eres solo un estúpido que quiere ser popular.

—Creo que...

—Que ya has dicho suficiente —interrumpe Kira, mirando a Scott con desprecio. Y lo sabe, Scott sabe que Stiles no le ha golpeado, pero claramente Kira puede hacerlo—. Ahora lárgate de nuestra vista, imbécil.

Scott solo los mira una vez más antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Allison les pide disculpas antes de ir tras Scott, casi chocando con Erica, Boyd e Isaac, quienes se sientan a su lado felicitándolo por llamar estúpido a Scott, Stiles les sonríe de vuelta. Todos minutos después se levantan y van por una charola para su comida.

—Batman, si decides regístrate en NERVE, cuentas conmigo —es todo lo que dice Erica antes de sentarse en el banquito y comer su pedazo de pizza.

Todos hacen un sonido afirmativo y Stiles se alegra por tenerlos de amigos.


	2. ¿Jugador u observador?

El día había llegado. Stiles estaba caminando por los pasillos de su instituto viendo a todos hacer retos realmente estúpidos mientras se grababan con su móvil. Tenía filosofía en tan solo unos minutos y aquella clase la compartía solo con Erica, por ese motivo la estaba buscando desesperado, nunca ha llegado tarde a ninguna clase.

Cuando la encuentra —sentada en las banquitas de la cafetera mientras se atasca con un pequeño muffin—, Stiles ríe por lo bajo porque, oh dios, lleva buscándola por quince minutos por toda la escuela y ella estuvo siempre a tan solo dos aulas del salón donde aprenden filosofía.

_Bah_ , piensa mientras se encoje de hombros y toma a Erica de la mano, llevándola a su clase compartida. La chica no se opone en ningún momento, solo se deja arrastrar hasta que se sienta en su habitual lugar, Stiles a su lado. Castiel, aquel chico popular y extremadamente guapo está sentado hasta enfrente y eso le parece raro a Erica y Stiles, quienes saben que Castiel siempre se sienta delante de ellos, sin embargo, Kevin, su mejor amigo está en su sitio, delante de ellos con celular en mano, a la vista de todos. Stiles no tarda en darse cuenta que está grabando.

Revisa de reojo el celular de Erica, cinco para las diez marca el reloj digital. Erica y él comienzan a platicar sobre NERVE y los mejores jugadores que hasta ahora Erica cree que merecen ganar. Stiles lo sabe, porque lo ve en su mirada, que le dice todo aquello para que el concurse. Pero él no sabe si quiere hacerlo, Stiles nunca ha sido de esas personas que se arriesgan. No, él prefiere quedarse en casa y terminar de ver la quinta temporada de _Teen Wolf_ mientras come helado o alguna clase de comida chatarra que su madre le prohíbe comer.

El profesor de filosofía llega cinco minutos tarde, pero eso a nadie le importa. Aquel profesor es uno de los más jóvenes en dar clases en aquel instituto, pues solo tiene veinticinco años, soltero y sin hijos. Stiles y Erica ríen mientras escuchan a algunas estudiantes suspirar por el Profesor _Winchester_ , pero aquellas risas y suspiros quedan en el aire olvidados cuando Castiel se levanta de su lugar —Kevin aun grabándolo y Erica lo sabe, es un reto de NERVE—, y camina hasta el quedar frente al profesor Dean, quien le sonríe deteniendo su excusa por haber llegado tarde.

— ¿Sucede algo, señor Novak?

Pero Castiel no responde, solo se levanta de puntitas y presiona sus labios contra los del profesor de filosofía, quien queda petrificado ante tal acción que dura apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que gane el reto. El salón queda en silencio cuando el beso ocurre, pero rápidamente gritan, algunas emocionadas y otras enojadas. Castiel se aleja y regresa a su lugar, junto a Kevin, quien le sonríe y le entrega su celular, Castiel comienza a grabarse así mismo.

—Reto cumplido —dice a la cámara antes de apagar su celular y con ello la aplicación.

—Venga conmigo, señor Novak —es todo lo que dice el profesor Winchester para después salir del salón seguido de un Castiel sonriente, todo el salón murmura un _'Uhh'_.

Para cuando saben que el profesor esta lo bastante alejado del salón, todos comienzan a murmuras cosas sobre lo valiente que fue Castiel. Erica toca el hombro de Kevin, quien voltea a verla sonriendo.

— ¿Cuánto gano? —es todo lo que pregunta.

—Cinco mil dólares —dice, guiñándole un ojo—. El reto fue puesto por Ginna, su ex. Ya sabes los rumores.

Oh, diablos. Todos sabían los rumores. Se decía por los pasillos que Castiel andaba con algún profesor, muchos decían que andaba con el profesor Claflin, y otros simplemente ignoraban aquello, pensando que era demasiado estúpido.

—El reto no fue que besara al profesor —Kevin continua, susurrando para que solo ellos oigan—. El reto era besar a quien fuera su novio.

La boca de Erica cae literalmente al suelo, sorprendida. Pero después soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Lo sabía! —grita haciendo un baile extraño.

La clase sigue normal cuando el profesor Winchester llega media hora después, sin Castiel. La hora del almuerzo llega junto con el entrenamiento de los chicos de Lacrosse, algo que Stiles ni nadie se perdería así que, buscando comida de la cafetería y colocándola en unas charolas todo su grupito de amigos incluido el, decidieron comerla en las gradas, mientras se reían de McCall y sus intentos de ser capitán.

Isaac llevo un pedazo de panqueque frio a su boca y lo mastico mientras abría la envoltura que guardaba la pajita para después insertarla en la cajita de leche y beberla, acompañando su panqueque con aquella bebida fría.

—Es el entrenamiento más aburrido que he visto en mi vida —dice, con la boca llena de panqueque—. Y eso que solo he venido a dos.

El entrenamiento sigue normal hasta que ve a Scott acercase a Malia, entregándole su celular con la cámara encendida. NERVE, piensa y está a punto de irse cuando lo escucha hablar a la cámara.

— ¡Hola! Soy _BocazasScott_ —dice su user en aquel juego, sonriendo—. Y, uhm, este es mi reto...

Stiles quiere reír y al ver a sus amigos sabe que no es el único.

Scott se aleja y camina lo bastante alejado de la cámara, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que la cámara capte su reto. Y los ojos de Stiles se abren asombrados cuando se baja el pantalón junto a su bóxer, enseñando al público que lo mira en vivo y al que lo mira por la aplicación vía online su gran erección, su mano subiendo y bajando sobre su dureza mientras hace gemidos falsos, segundos después se coloca los pantalones y corre hacía Malia, quien tiene la boca abierta, Scott toma su celular le giña un ojo a la cámara, para después cerrar la aplicación.

_Oh. Por. Dios._

||

Stiles está sentado enfrente de su portátil, preguntándose porque su vida es tan aburrida.

Había llamado a Kira y a los demás hace uno momentos por teléfono con la intención de pasar la tarde viendo películas, pero estos se habían disculpado con excusas baratas que él sabía eran mentira.

Estaba navegando por Facebook cuándo vio que el reto de Scott se había hecho viral, así que entrando a la página del juego estuvo viendo algunos jugadores en la cuenta de Kira. Eran las doce y media cuando decidió registrarse su propia cuenta.

Stiles no sabía que elegir. Su mente estuvo en blanco durante algunos segundos mientras el vídeo de la página seguía repitiendo _¿Jugador u observador?_ una y otra vez. En la pantalla negra solo resaltaban dos botones, uno morado que decía OBSERVADOR y uno verde que decía JUGADOR.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no hacer clic en el botón verde, pero ya era tarde, su mano le había traicionado llevando el puntero al botón verde y haciendo clic en el gran botón.

**«Hola, bienvenido a NERVE, elegiste ser jugador. NERVE, es una democracia, los observadores deciden tus retos. Los cuatro jugadores con más observadores en el tiempo designado avanzaran a la final, donde el ganador se lleva todo. Serás observado desde cualquier parte, pero también te grabaran en vivo, así que no te alarmes»**

**«Hay tres reglas. Uno, los retos se grabarán con el teléfono del jugador. Dos, hay dos maneras de ser eliminado: fallar o rendirse. Tres, los soplones obtienen castigos»**

**«Gracias por mantener a NERVE en secreto. Buena suerte jugador.»**

Aquella voz sonaba motorizada y fue lo único que se escuchó durante unos segundos en la habitación, eso y la respiración acelerada de Stiles.


	3. ¿Listo para tu primer reto?

La pantalla negra se hizo verde rápidamente. En el centro había un recuadro con la inscripción: _escribe tu número telefónico_. Stiles lo tecleó rápidamente y en menos de cinco segundos tenía una notificación en su celular: era la petición para descargar una aplicación. Le dio a aceptar y después la instalo.

Solo hará un reto, les demostrara a todos que él puede ser un jugador, aunque sabe que él no tiene por qué demostrarle nada a nadie. Total, ya está en el último año de preparatoria y pronto se iría a algún país lejano a estudiar la universidad.

Cuándo la aplicación estuvo completamente instalada esta apareció en su pantalla principal, era de un color morado con verde neón y con una « _N_ » en color negro. La abrió, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que esta le pedía su huella digital, hizo lo que se le pidió después de eso y la pantalla en su ordenador comenzó a recopilar información suya, como antiguos nombres en Facebook, Twitter, libros y músicos favoritos. Recopiló la información sobre su cuenta bancaria —aquella que su padre había creado para depositarle dinero cuando estuviera estudiando lejos—, y eso le desconcertó un poco, pero rápidamente lo olvido al recordar que NERVE recompensaba a los jugadores con dinero.

La pantalla quedo en negro unos segundos cuando comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas letras en blanco formulando: StilesStilinski999 y Stiles supo que ese sería su nombre de usuario en el juego.

Miro la pantalla de su celular y este tenía la cámara de video encendida, letras amarillas y grandes dándole la bienvenida al juego antes de darle su primer reto.

**«¿Listo para tu primer reto?»**

—Oh, diablos —jadea, levantándose de su silla y tomando su chaqueta junto a las llaves de su jeep para después salir de su habitación, cayendo en cuenta en lo que había hecho.

Baja las escaleras de su casa rápidamente mientras teclea en su celular el teléfono de Kira, segundos después le está llamando, pero la asiática no contesta. Cuando termina de bajar las escaleras, pasa por la cocina y su madre está en el pasillo impidiendo que avance, mirándole. Stiles se detiene abruptamente, una sonrisa nerviosa crece en sus labios.

—Stiles —le dice, sonriendo. Pero Stiles sabe que esa es solo una táctica de madre chismosa—. ¿A dónde vas?

Stiles se tensó, ¿qué diablos le dice ahora? Tal vez le mentiría que irá a casa de uno de sus amigos a una pequeña reunión que de seguro su madre le creería si es que no le hubiera dicho hace un rato que ninguno estaría libre.

—Iré con Kira —su madre le frunce el ceño—. Decidimos estudiar juntos.

—De acuerdo —fue muy fácil—. Saluda a Kira de mi parte.

—Si mami.

Stiles la rodea y camina hacía la puerta, pero la voz de su madre le detiene.

—Stiles, recuerda que es viernes y no puedes engañarme —dice, Stiles sonríe volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta—. Diviértete.

Stiles sale, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Desbloquea los seguros de su jeep y se sube al asiento delantero, encendiéndolo y saliendo de su lugar de estacionamiento. Condujo hasta la casa de Kira, quien estaba fuera, recargada en su puerta.

— ¿A quién esperas?

—A ti, Stiles —contesta, subiendo al jeep en la puerta del copiloto—, ¿a quién más?

Stiles subió sus cejas confundido.

—Me llamaste —dice Kira, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad—. Es viernes, si no llegabas en unos dos minutos más te llamaría. ¿A dónde vamos?

Stiles asiente, comenzando a manejar de nuevo.

—Me inscribí —comienza a decir, girando el volante hacía la derecha—, en NERVE, como jugador.

— ¡¿Que?!

—Lo que dije —ríe—. No sé por qué lo hice, Kira. Según yo solo me registraría para ver a los jugadores, pero hice clic en el botón verdecito que parecía llamarme y decirme que lo pinchará y, y, y ¡no se! Solo hare un reto y ya, nada más.

Kira le mira, la diversión pintando su rostro. Stiles suspira mientras toma su celular y abre la aplicación recién instalada, la pregunta de hace unos momentos aun esta en grandes letras amarillas. Kira le devuelve el teléfono, sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No sé.

—A estas alturas no puedes echarte para atrás, Stiles.

—Créeme, lo sé.

Las palabras de Stiles fueron acompañadas por el sonido de vibración cuando Stiles le dio su respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente hecha por el juego.

**«Sí»**


	4. El primer reto.

Kira suspira.

Han estado conduciendo alrededor de cinco minutos desde que Stiles presiono el _«Sí»_ en la pantalla de su celular, para después mostrar, igual en grandes letras amarillas: _«Calle Bourbon, número 492»_ y debajo esta lo que parece un temporizador que le indica que solo tiene quince minutos para llegar a su destino. El oficial Jordán Parrish los escolta, con las sirenas prendidas y eso le causa gracia a Stiles, porque vamos, él está jugando un juego que se retransmite online y Parrish le está escoltando a lo que parece ser la mayor estupidez que va a cometer. Si eso llegase a salir después por algunas redes sociales y se llegase a viralizar él simplemente lo negara.

Parrish le deja hasta la entrada de una cafetería abandonada —o al menos lo parece, pues aun entran y salen personas de aquel local—, su fachada es de color azul desgastado y Kira no puede creer que la pintura realmente este cayéndose a pedazos y, oh dios, ¿eso era una rata? Siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

—Suerte en el juego —les dice Jordán, sonriendo—. No hagan nada estúpido y..., si alguien pegunta yo nunca los traje hasta aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, entendemos. Es más, ¿quién eres? —Kira sonríe ante el comentario burlón de Stiles.

—Gracioso.

Es todo o que les dice Jordán antes de arrancar el coche patrulla e ir directo a la comisaria y no hace falta que le diga a Stiles que no le delatara, porque a pesar de ser hermanos —no de sangre, pero hermanos adoptivos, al fin y al cabo—, eran amigos también y los amigos no se traicionan, al menos no los amigos como Scott.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Kira, mirando de nuevo la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles saca su móvil y las letras amarillas anunciando que aún faltan siete minutos le hace sonreír.

—Hay que entrar.

Kira asiente con la cabeza antes de seguirle a la entrada, un poco dudosa. La entrada era de dos puertas acristaladas que deben empujar para poder entrar. Cuando entran la pequeña campana encima de la puerta suena, pero a nadie parece importarle. El interior está un poco más hogareño a como Kira y Stiles pensaban que estaría.

Las personas dentro comían mientras reían con sus acompañantes y otros —aquellos que estaban solos—, solo comían en silencio o veían sus móviles, jugando tal vez. Stiles camina con Kira detrás de él hasta una mesa lo suficientemente alejada del resto. Una mesera no tarda en llegar y, con sonrisa cálida en rostro les pregunta su orden. Ellos tardan en elegir, pero finalmente lo hacen.

La mesera asiente con la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo cuando terminan de decir sus órdenes para después marcharse, murmurando un _«en un momento traigo sus pedidos»_.

— ¿Cuántos minutos faltan? —es lo que pregunta Kira justo al momento en que la mesera está demasiado lejos como para escucharles.

Stiles revisa su teléfono y su cara esta ahora un poco más pálida, si es que eso es posible.

—Faltan cuatro minutos.

Suspiran.

Pasan los minutos realmente rápido, pues cuando Stiles se da cuenta ya solo quedan exactamente cuarenta y siete segundos. Intenta tranquilizarse, pero la voz de Kira diciéndole que lo haga solo logra alterarlo más. Cuando vuelve a mirar a su celular, los números mostrados en letras amarillas cambian rápidamente al reto que debe cumplir; los segundos ahora están de un color verde neón debajo del reto, solo tiene dos minutos para lograrlo.

**«Roba el Camaro negro de afuera. 2 min»**

—Oh por dios —gime Kira, asustada y Stiles se da cuenta que lo ha leído en voz alta—. Dime que no harás eso, es peligroso.

Stiles se levanta de su asiento, la adrenalina ahora corriendo por su sangre, causando que su corazón lata a más de mil por segundo. Quiere hacerlo, sabe que está mal, pero, ¿no habían dicho que todo lo que suceda en NERVE se queda en NERVE? ¿Qué absolutamente nadie puede delatarlo por que obtendrán un castigo? Si hace eso, nadie debería enterarse, y si alguien de la comisaria lo ve, también sabe con exactitud que no pueden delatarle con su padre, no sin romper la tercera regla del juego.

Stiles saca su billetera y toma varios dólares sin siquiera contarlos, pagando la comida —de él y de Kira—, que no comieron pero que el personal de cocina de seguro hizo con tanto esfuerzo. Kira y Stiles salen del establecimiento, la asiática tecleando en su móvil un mensaje para sus amigos. Si no podía detener a Stiles, lo más justo era que todos sus amigos estuvieran ahí, para apoyarlo y ayudarlo si es que las cosas se salían de control. Stiles siente el miedo correr por su espina dorsal con forma de escalofrió cuando ve el Camaro aparcado exactamente delante de la puerta, como si se lo ofrecieran en bandeja de plata.

—Kira —dice, comenzando a quitarse la sudadera roja que se había puesto y estirándosela a Kira—, sostén esto, por favor.

Kira toma la sudadera con una sonrisa, diciéndole que ella no subiera al Camaro, no si planea robarlo. Y Stiles asiente con la cabeza, sonriéndole, como si realmente le hubiera entendido. Kira sabe que si lo ha hecho.

Stiles enciende su móvil, para después abrir la cámara del juego y comenzarse a grabar a sí mismo. Intenta abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto, despacio y listo para correr si es que este tenía la alarma. Sin embargo, no la tiene, pues la puerta se abre sin problemas y Stiles se sube rápidamente, antes de pensar en arrepentirse. Por qué no lo haría, ya ha llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse.

Coloca el celular en un lugar en el que se vea perfectamente lo que va hacer para después encender el Camaro como suele hacerlo cuando pierde las llaves de su Jeep, frotando cables. Cuando logra hacerlo, esconde los cables y saca las llaves de su Jeep, entregándoselas a Kira porque no es tan ojete para dejarla ahí tirada, sola. Ella las toma, deseándole suerte.

—Gracias —sonríe.

Stiles comienza a hacerse de reversa, tomando el celular y grabarse mientras conduce yéndose lejos de la cafetería no abandonada. Segundos después, las letras amarillas se quedan paralizadas en _«25 segundos»_ y después las palabras RETO CUMPLIDO aparecen en toda la pantalla de su móvil, el cual vibra anunciándole que le han depositado tres mil dólares en su cuenta bancaria.

Deja de grabar justo al momento en que siente una mano rodearle el cuello, no lo suficiente para ahorcarlo, pero si para causarle miedo. Eso, y unas palabras de una voz totalmente ronca se escuchan en su oído.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

_Mierda._


	5. En serios problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Espero les este gustando la historia tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.
> 
> ¡Comenten, compartan, den kudos y todo eso!
> 
> Los amo <3

Mierda.

Eso no puede estarle pasando a él. Debería de haberlo sabido, porque era demasiado obvio. El Camaro no estaba cuando llego y cuando supo el reto que debería cumplir este estaba delante de la puerta de la cafetería, _como si alguien se lo estuviera regalando_. Stiles ahora sabe que fue demasiado fácil. La mano está apretando un poco fuerte su cuello, pero puede respirar y eso lo agradece, mucho. La respiración de aquel sujeto contra su oreja le causa escalofríos, aquel aliento es caliente y pesado.

Stiles traga saliva cuando el extraño habla de nuevo.

—He preguntado —susurra, ahora sus labios rozando su oreja caliente—, ¿qué mierda crees que haces?

Stiles suspira y gira el volante yéndose a la orilla de la carretera, estacionando el Camaro y prendiendo las luces intermitentes para que sepan que está ahí, solo. Con un extraño, quien le está tomando por el cuello y parece que le desgarrara la garganta con los dientes. _Oh, dios._ Él es muy joven para morir. Abre su boca, preparado para iniciar una conversación sobre el por qué no hacerle daño cuando la risa de aquel extraño inunda el interior del Camaro. Stiles frunce el ceño, volteando su rostro y dándose cuenta que aquel sujeto está grabando, para NERVE.

—Tranquilo, chico —aquella voz dice justo al mismo tiempo que retira la mano de su cuello—, no te hare daño.

Stiles siente un escalofrío cuando ve aquellos pozos verdes que el sujeto tiene por ojos, suspira, el susto quedando en el olvido. El sujeto deja de grabar y Stiles sabe que cuando el celular del extraño vibra es por la notificación informándole que le han depositado dinero.

—De acuerdo —susurra, buscando el botón de los seguros y cuando lo encuentra, los desactiva rápidamente—, me iré ahora y dejaremos olvidado todo esto.

Stiles le sonríe rápidamente para después salir del Camaro, dándose cuenta por fin que no tiene como regresar; sus llaves y el Jeep lo dejo en aquella cafetería con Kira, a quien ha dejado sola. Frustrado, se voltea para encontrarse con aquel sujeto a su lado, sonriéndole. Stiles bufa.

—Súbete, te llevare a Beacon Hills —le dice antes de subirse del lado del copiloto, subiendo y bajando sus gruesas cejas en dirección a Stiles—. Y, por cierto, mi nombre es Derek.

—Gracias —contesta Stiles, sacando su teléfono móvil y yendo a la aplicación de _contactos_ —, pero puedo llamar a mis amigos.

—Solo súbete y cállate.

Y Stiles, sin saber por qué, le hace caso.

Cuando se sube en el asiento del copiloto, el aire se vuelve pesado y hasta cierto punto, incomodo. Se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y entonces siente una mano en su nuca, presionándolo con fuerza y empujándolo hacia delante, causando que su rostro choque contra la guantera, sacándole un gritito un poco afeminado y un gemido lastimero.

— ¿Qué jodidos te pasa? —pregunta, tocándose la nariz que por suerte no está rota—. ¡Imbécil!

—Eso es por intentar robar _mi_ Camaro.

Derek apaga su celular y lo guarda en su pantalón.

El camino de regreso a Beacon Hills es un poco más calmado y silencioso. Y a Stiles realmente le gusta eso. Voltea su rostro y mira hacia Derek, quien mantiene la vista en la carretera, su brava de tres días le hace ver un poco mayor de lo que es, piensa y aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, Derek se le hace muy atractivo.

—Mieczyslaw.

— ¿Uhm? —el rostro de Derek es pura confusión.

—Mi nombre —le dice, sonriendo—, es Mieczyslaw, pero prefiero que me digan Stiles.

—Mieczyslaw —Derek dice, el nombre saliendo de sus labios como un poema que nunca ha dicho, sonríe—, no es un nombre muy común, pero, me gusta.

—Yep, gracias —dice, sonriéndole altanero—, y tu nombre no es tan amenazante como te vez.

Y de ahí, hasta llegar a Beacon Hills, la conversación fluye como si de amigos se tratasen. Como si se conocieran desde niños, como si Derek hubiera asistido a la fiesta número diez de Stiles, que fue cuando acababa de llegar a Beacon Hills y no te muchos amigos, cuando Parrish tenía dieciocho y él se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Scott. Platican como si Stiles siempre supiera que Derek es callado, que solo asiente con la cabeza de vez en cuando para que sepan que está oyendo y a veces alza sus cejas y gruñe. Hablan, como si fueran amigos de toda una vida.

—Listo —escucha la voz de Derek y el rápidamente detiene su conversación acerca del porque el color verde es verde y el rojo es rojo—, llegamos.

Stiles mira por la ventana notando que Derek le ha dejado en aquella cafetería no abandonada, le sonríe mientras saca su móvil, pensando en llamar a Kira, pero sabe que eso no es necesario cuando observa a Kira junto a sus amigos en el interior. Derek quita los seguros del Camaro y Stiles abre la puerta, saliendo murmurando un _‘gracias’_ apenas audible. Derek le gruñe y él solo se encoje de hombros, caminando hacia su Jeep. Isaac es el primero en notarlo y una carcajada escapa de sus labios, junto a Boyd, quien también le mira divertido. Erica y Kira están sentadas en los asientos de atrás y ellas solo le sonríen, igual la diversión siendo mostrada en sus ojos.

—Hombre —le dice Isaac cuando abre la puerta del lado de Erica y se sube al Jeep, notando que el Camaro aún no se ha ido—, tremendo golpe te ha dado.

Stiles le mira confundido antes de tomar el celular que Boyd le ofrece, viendo el vídeo que está reproduciéndose. Y Stiles siente su cara arder cuando nota que es el a quien están grabando y que es momento exacto en el que Derek le golpeo contra la guantera del Camaro.

—El vídeo de tu reto junto a este —comienza a explicarse Kira, mientras Erica le arrebata el celular y comienza a reírse a carcajadas cuando se escucha el grito para nada varonil que soltó Stiles ante el golpe—, son los vídeos de NERVE mas compartidos en los últimos minutos.

—Y tienes tres mil observadores, Stiles.

La voz de Derek detrás suyo diciéndole aquello realmente le dejo perplejo, y entonces su móvil sonó. Lo saco de su bolsillo y lo encendió. La pantalla le mostraba la aplicación de NERVE, en letras grandes amarillas mostrando su segundo reto, uno que le traería serios problemas. Alzo su mirada hacia Derek quien le miraba frío y también miro a sus amigos, quienes le veían asustados por su ahora tez demasiado pálida.

Y Stiles solo podía pensar en aquellas letras amarillas:

**«Ve con Derek a la ciudad. 30 min»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, los quierooooooooooo <3


	6. Familia, problemas amorosos y compañero de equipo.

Kira siempre se ha considerado una gran amiga. Ella recuerda claramente cuando iba al prescolar y le regalo todas sus crayolas a la que era su mejor amiga por aquel entonces; su madre no le dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió y le compro otras crayolas. También por eso, solo logra sonreírle a Stiles mientras nota como este se pone cada vez más pálido. Erica le arrebata el celular de las manos a Stiles y suelta después un grito agudo, enseñándole el teléfono a Boyd e Isaac, quienes abren los ojos como platos.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer, siente aquel bichito que le dice una y otra vez que debe arriesgarse; que por una vez en su vida debe dejar de ser un observador y ser un jugador. Stiles quiere tomar el riesgo, claro que quiere hacerlo, pero no sabe si saldrá algo bueno de aquella situación. Suspira y dirige sus pozos cafés a Derek, quien está aún a su lado, sonriéndole mientras junta sus cejas y Stiles se pregunta si puede bromear sobre ellas sin salir lastimado porque, vamos, es difícil negar que Derek tiene cejas de azotador.

Erica le regresa el celular a Kira, sonriendo y golpeando el hombro de Boyd cuando este la vio y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Batman.

—No lo presiones —le regaña su novio.

Stiles suspira, su mirada aun en Derek.

—No sé qué hacer —le dice, sonriéndole. Esa confianza que lograron crear con la plática en el Camaro cuando estaban regresando al pueblo de Beacon Hills aún no desaparecía, y tal vez nunca lo hará—, nunca he sido de esas personas que se arriesgan, siempre he estado en la sombra…

—En la de Scott, para ser exactos —le interrumpe Kira, mirándole—. Creo que por primera vez deberías hacer lo que quieres y no lo que la gente espera que hagas. Es tu vida, si quieres ser un simple observador estaremos ahí para ti, así como también lo estaremos si decides ser jugador.

Stiles asiente, las palabras de Kira colándose por sus oídos y haciendo que su corazón lata a mil por hora, observa a su pequeño grupo de amigos. No, ellos no eran sus amigos, eran más que eso. Eran una pequeña familia, disfuncional, pero una familia, al fin y al cabo. Stiles gira su cabeza hacia Derek, quien le mira sin las cejas fruncidas y una mirada brillosa.

—Lo hare.

Entonces ambos sacan sus celulares, yendo directamente a la aplicación y aceptando al mismo tiempo aquel reto. Se despide de sus amigos y camina detrás de Derek hacia su Camaro, subiendo a el mientras se despide de sus amigos y partiedo hacia la ciudad, grabando todo.

||

— ¿Alguien más noto la tensión sexual entre esos dos?

Es lo primero que pregunta Isaac cuando ve a Stiles partir. Erica niega con su cabeza seguida de Boyd, haciéndole saber que no, no era el único en notarlo. Había sido evidente desde el momento en que vieron como aquel sujeto de ojos verdes golpeaba a su amigo contra la guantera del Camaro. Isaac saco su celular abriendo la aplicación del juego justo en el momento en que el celular de Stiles comenzaba a grabar su reto. Kira miraba desde el celular de Derek, aunque rápidamente cerro aquella ventana, yendo a la barra buscadora y tecleando un nombre de usuario: _BocazasScott_.

La aplicación le llevo directamente al perfil de su exnovio, quien según el indicador de observadores este tiene cuatro mil quinientos doce observadores. Su último reto había sido uno que le ha dejado un ojo morado, pues tuvo que golpear a un chico intentando robarle el celular. Kira no tarda en darse cuenta que todos los retos son grabados por Allison.

Llevo su dedo índice en busca de cerrar aquel perfil cuando su celular es arrebatado.

— ¿Qué te dijimos sobre buscarlo, Kira? —la voz ronca de Boyd hace que levante la mirada hacia sus amigos, quienes le regresan la mirada molestos.

—Que ya no debe importarme.

— ¿Por qué? —le dice Isaac.

—Por qué me engaño.

Erica le regresa el celular a Kira mientras siguen viendo como el tiempo corre en el reto de Stiles y Derek.

—Es que —la voz de Kira suena de nuevo y todos le prestan atención a su voz poco llorosa—, no lo entiendo. Yo le di mi tiempo y mi corazón y él solo… él solo lo destrozo y se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—Oh, corazón —es todo lo que le dice Erica antes de atraerla entre sus brazos, Kira coloca su cabeza en el cuello de Erica y comienza a llorar.

—Kira —le dice Boyd, intentando calmarla—, no llores, sabes que ese idiota no vale la pena.

—Sí, él no te merece.

— ¡Pero yo lo amo!

Erica suspira antes de seguir viendo su celular. En la pantalla, el rostro de Stiles siendo grabado desde el celular de Derek no tarda en aparecer. Entran en la aplicación justo en el momento en que Stiles platica con Derek acerca de Scott.

||

Abriendo la puerta del Camaro, entra en él y cierra la puerta detrás suyo, sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos siguiendo sus movimientos. Suspira cuando siente a Derek a lado suyo, los dos grabando absolutamente todo. El Camaro ronronea cuando se enciende y Stiles se pone el cinturón de seguridad cuando este arranca yéndose lejos — _otra vez_ —, del aparcamiento de la cafetería.

El aire dentro es demasiado pesado, tanto que Stiles siente que le es difícil respirar, aunque también sabe que está siendo demasiado — _mucho_ —, paranoico. Gira su vista hacia el teléfono y comienza a teclear algunos botones hasta que descubre el indicador de sus seguidores, los cuales estaban en tres mil doscientos tres y subiendo notablemente cada segundo. Stiles sabe que algunos están en el chat, organizando su próximo reto.

— ¿Eras amigo de Scott —la voz de Derek interrumpe sus pensamientos sobre el motivo del porque los conejos no son morados—, no es así?

— ¿Uh?

—Scott y tú, ¿eran amigos?

Stiles suspira, no muy de acuerdo con eso de platicar cosas personales con extraños, pero Derek ya no era un extraño: se sabía su nombre y concursaban en el mismo juego. Además, todos en Beacon Hills saben de su antigua amistad, ya que fue un chisme a voces de como McCall cambio a su mejor amigo de toda la vida por una simple popularidad de unos meses.

Stiles inconscientemente mueve su mano con el celular, haciendo que este quede en una vista perfecta de él y el de ojos verdes, quien está concentrado en ver la carretera para evitar un accidente y en la conversación que mantiene con Stiles.

—Fuimos amigos desde niños —comienza Stiles, para después suspirar dramáticamente—, pero cuando entramos al instituto el comenzó a dejarme de lado cuando conoció a Kira, su primera novia. De repente ya no era Scott y Stiles, era Scott y Kira junto a Stiles para terminar en un Scott y Kira. En el segundo año ya no éramos tan amigos, pero seguíamos hablándonos, entonces llego Allison. Scott se coló por ella desde el momento en que la vio y engaño a Kira con ella, me dejo a mí por estar con ella y ser _popular_ , aunque no es un secreto que su popularidad terminara cuando lo haga el instituto.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —Derek le pregunta, girando el volante y acelerando notablemente, quedaban quince minutos y de ahí a la ciudad eran veinte—. ¿Le volverás a hablar?

— ¿Para qué después vuelva a cambiarme? —Derek no tarda en notar el sarcasmo—. No, gracias. Scott solo es un hijo de puta busca fama y yo prefiero alejarme de él.

Derek asiente, en silencio.

Y Stiles no lo sabe y tampoco lo nota, pero su conversación fue escuchada por casi todo NERVE, entre ellos Scott McCall.


	7. Ex amistades y un padre preocupado.

Scott siempre se ha considerado la mejor persona del mundo, el mejor hijo, el mejor sobrino, el mejor amigo. Él siempre ha pensado que es una persona que suele poner a los demás antes de él. Por eso, que Stiles hable de él de esa manera hace que algo dentro de su corazón quiebre. Él no sabe las razones por las que Stiles le está hablando de esa manera a aquel sujeto. Él siempre fue un buen amigo para aquel chico, siempre fue centrado y nunca se quedaba callado, siempre le decía lo que no le gustaba de el para que lo mejorara, para que cambiara. Siente a Allison tensarse, y Scott sabe que fue porque Stiles menciono aquel engaño, del que Allison no sabía nada, pero del que fue participe. Suspira, intentando relajarse y relajar a su novia, quien mira hacia la ventana, suspirando tensa.

—Allison —le llama, sacudiéndola suavemente porque algo que Scott a aprendido de Allison es que es un campo minado. _Igual que Kira_ , piensa—, ¿estás bien?

Allison se repele ante se toque, como si le quemara.

—Si —le dice, sin despegar la vista de la ventana—, estoy bien.

Pero Scott sabe que no es así. Simplemente concentra su mirada en el camino delante de ellos mientras acelera el auto de su madre y revisa su celular, yendo a la aplicación de contactos y buscando uno en especial, cuando lo encuentra presiona el botón de mensajes. Después se dirige al buscador de la aplicación NERVE y teclea el usuario de Stiles copiando el link de su perfil para después pegarlo en mensajería, enviando aquel mensaje a una persona en especial, una persona que se encargaría de sacar a Stiles del juego.

O al menos eso creía.

||

El silencio en el Camaro después de aquella conversación se volvió un poco cálido y necesario para que Stiles pudiera aclara sus dudad. Piensa en Scott y lo que probablemente estaría haciendo ahora. Stiles está completamente seguro que si alguien le pusiera el reto a Scott de dejar a Allison él lo haría sin problemas, porque así es Scott, el solo piensa en sí mismo y para él, todos tienen la culpa menos él.

La ciudad está a unos pocos minutos de donde se encuentran ahora y Stiles piensa seriamente sobre lo que está haciendo. Él no es así, aunque sabe que la gente suele cambiar y, en algunos casos, es rápidamente. La ciudad entra en su campo de visión al tiempo que recibe una llamada de su padre, gime dolorosamente mientras contesta.

—Stiles, hola.

—Hola papá —dice, como si no estuviera en el Camaro de un desconocido yendo a la ciudad. No, definitivamente nada pasaba—, ¿cómo estás?

—Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar —su padre parece calmado, pero eso no hace que Stiles lo este, no cuando su padre realmente luce calmado. Eso solo trae problemas—. Puedo preguntar... ¿dónde carajos estas?

Y ahí esta esa voz característica de su padre y oh diablos, Stiles realmente está temblando, como si en algún momento el zapato de su madre chocara contra su cabeza como cuando tenía siete años y hacia una travesura.

—Uhm, bueno... yo este —Stiles siente la mirada de Derek sobre el—, estoy en casa de Kira, adelantando un trabajo de ciencias, si, de ciencias.

—Un trabajo de ciencias —su padre repite y eso es suficiente para saber que su padre no le ha creído—. Fíjate que hace un momento me llamo la madre de Kira diciendo que le pasara a su hija.

Stiles gime.

—Uh...

—Mira Stiles —le corta su padre—, no sé qué estés haciendo, pero tú, tato como yo, sabemos que si te sucede algo jugando esa mierda las autoridades no podrán hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes...?

—Soy tu padre, lo se todo —ríe—, estoy en todos lados y en ninguno —suspira—. Scott me ha enviado un mensaje de tu perfil y después la madre de Kira llamo.

—Ese maldito hijo de...

—Cuida tus palabras Stiles —le amenaza—, como sea. Cumplí con mi deber de decirte que es peligroso, pero también se las intenciones de Scott al mandarme este mensaje... así que más te vale que lo acabes.

Y lo siguiente que Stiles escucha es el pitido de que la llamada ha terminado. Sinceramente no se imaginaba con otro padre tan genial como el suyo.

Para cuando llegan a la ciudad y estacionan el Camaro en una calle demasiado concurrida algunas personas los miran mientras sonríen y les señalan. Algunas otras gritan el nombre de Stiles y el nombrado quiere reír por ese grito pareció un gemido en toda la regla.


	8. Problemas en el elevador.

—Parece que somos bastante populares.

La ciudad está un poco más iluminada, sus edificios aún se encuentran ocupados y las calles son transitadas. Stiles casi nunca visita la ciudad, prefiere quedarse en casa viendo una película en compañía de Kira y sus demás amigos. Stiles enarca una ceja hacia Derek —o al menos eso piensa, ya que no puede levantar ambas cejas—, quien le sonríe mientras mira su móvil.

—Aún es temprano —dice ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Stiles—, si mi reloj no está mal, son las diez de la noche, aún hay tiempo para...

Sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando algunas chicas pasan delante de ellos sonriéndole a Derek coquetamente, aunque todas las demás del grupo se muerden los labios mirando a Stiles, quien se sonroja y voltea la mirada, apenado. Su celular vibra al mismo tiempo que el de Derek y solo podría significar una cosa: NERVE.

—Vamos grandulón —dice, atrayendo la atención de Derek a si mismo—, tenemos retos que cumplir.

Derek asiente y, asegurando con seguro su Camaro, caminan entre las calles alejándose de la gente que aún no dejan de verlos. Ambos sacan sus celulares cuando llegan un pequeño parque con juegos deshechos y pintarrajeados por alguna pandilla nocturna, o por los mismos niños, nunca se sabe. Stiles jadea cuando la pantalla amarilla característica del juego le saluda con un reto en mayúsculas y, como era de esperarse, una jugosa cantidad de dinero como recompensa. Sus ojos se dirigen a los de Derek, quien traga audiblemente cuando siente los vellos de su piel erizarse. El reto es claro y la recompensa muy tentadora.

**«¡Hola** **Stiles** **y Derek! Hemos visto que hacen un** _**muy** _ _**buen** _ **equipo, así que queremos ayudarlos a acercarse un poco más. En la calle** **Rutterford** **, los edificios azules, deberán conseguir las bolsas debajo de la cama de alguna de las habitaciones, pero para saber cuál es la habitación correcta, deberán cumplir todos los retos que les pongan. ¡Suerte! 20** **min** **»**

La zona en la que se encuentra la calle Rutterford está a más de una hora desde el punto en el que están Derek y Stiles, además de que es una zona altamente protegida ya que la gente de ahí es un poco adinerada. Así que, rápidamente Derek le hace una seña con la cabeza a Stiles y los dos corren de nuevo al Camaro, aceptando el reto y partiendo lo más rápido que pueden, tienen menos de quince minutos para llegar, y apenas están comenzando el recorrido.

Para cuando llegan a la entada de los edificios, solo faltan pocos segundos para que el tiempo termine. Bajan del Camaro rápidamente y, cuando entran al edificio, el portero los mira curiosamente al tiempo que un mensaje llega a sus pantallas:

**«Para poder encontrar la habitación correcta, deben resolver los siguientes cuatro acertijos que hemos creado especialmente para ustedes. No se preocupen por grabar, las cámaras lo** **haran** **, pero no se los pondremos tan fácil, pues, aunque te lo digamos, y aunque te lo repitamos, no lo sabrás descubrir. Si antes de las 11:30 no han conseguido las bolsas, té perderás la sorpresa»**

Stiles queda perplejo, el portero los deja de mirar al tiempo que bebe de su taza alguna bebida caliente. Derek vuelve a leer el mensaje recibido y gruñe cuando no puede encontrar ninguna pista del paradero del primer acertijo.  **«** NERVE es muy bueno haciendo retos —piensa—, y acertijos. Vaya mierda.» Suspira mirando como Stiles comienza a recorrer el lobby, tanteando cosas y mirando algunas otras.

—Es una mierda —lo escucha decir, sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia del portero, quien sigue bebiendo de su taza—, siempre he sido malo para los retos y mucho más para los acertijos, Kira es la que se encarga de ellos, te apuesto a que en este mismo instante que ella debe de estar burlándose de nosotros por ser tan estúpidos.

Derek ríe, acercándose al portero quien ni siquiera le mira, más concentrado en beber aquella cosa caliente que en los huéspedes. Entonces, una bombilla se prende en su cerebro y, volviendo a leer el mensaje, nota aquella incongruencia en el mensaje, pues al principio el mensaje se refiere a los dos para después repentinamente solo dirigirse a uno y, lo nota y quiere golpearse la cabeza por ser realmente tan estúpido, la palabra  _te_  no lleva tilde a menos de que sea para referirse a aquella bebida caliente que el portero no deja de beber.

Corriendo y terminando la distancia entre él y el portero, le arrebata la taza de té de las manos, vaciando el líquido en el piso ante la divertida mirada de Stiles y, bajando la mirada, nota que no hay nada, solo el líquido en el suelo y la pequeña bolsita característica de las bolsas de té. Stiles dirige su mirada al portero, quien les sonríe con sarna mientras se dirige hacia la puerta donde solo el personal es aceptado. Dirigiendo ahora su vista al líquido, nota entonces que la bolsita de té es absolutamente más grande de lo normal. Camina hasta ella y, agachándose toma la bolsita en sus manos, oliéndola. Derek  _si_  enarca una ceja, porque el si sabe hacerlo. El aroma a limón con miel inunda sus fosas nasales fuertemente, pero la bolsita, que debe de ser de tela, cruje al momento en que Stiles aprieta la mano.

—Hay algo dentro —dice, sintiendo como Derek quita el espacio entre ellos y arrancándole la bolsita de las manos, para después llevársela a la boca, rasgándola con sus dientes.

Dentro de la bolsita, cubierta por una gruesa capa de hojitas de limón, se encuentra una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada y, para que no se arruinara al contacto con el agua, está siendo cubierta por plástico fino.

—Vaya —Stiles mira el reloj de su celular—, tardamos quince minutos descubriendo esto. Kira lo habría descubierto en cinco.

Derek ríe desdoblando la hoja, leyéndola en voz alta:

**«¿Cuántas veces puede restarse el número 1 del número 1,111?»**

—Esa es fácil —dice Stiles, sonriendo—, Kira me hizo esa misma pregunta para el examen de lógica. Estuvo realmente difícil, fueron meses oscuros de puro maltrato a mi cerebro, e inteligencia, puesto que realmente soy muy torpe para eso y además...

—Stiles —gruñe Derek.

—La respuesta es uno —dice—, es lógica. A uno mil ciento once le restas uno, quedarían mil ciento diez, por lo tanto, ya no sería el numero mil ciento once.

—Uno —Derek dice, pensando—, ¿es un piso o una habitación?

—Piso —dice Stiles—, lógica, creo yo. No perdemos nada por intentar.

Derek asiente, tomando inconscientemente a Stiles de la mano, caminando al elevador rápidamente, con los dedos entrelazados. La subida al piso un es rápida, el elevador los acompaño con una música de fondo muy tranquila y el primer piso huele a lavanda. En la pared delante de la puerta hay un sobre blanco, Derek lo toma, abriéndolo y leyendo los dos últimos acertijos.

**«1. En una carrera, un corredor adelanta al que va segundo. ¿En qué posición se coloca?**

**2\. Una mujer compra en una tienda de animales a un loro que, según le promete el dependiente, es capaz de repetir todo lo que oiga. Y, sin embargo, la mujer devuelve al animal una semana después puesto que no ha pronunciado ni un solo sonido, a pesar de que le ha hablado continuamente. Sin embargo, el dependiente no la ha engañado. ¿Qué ha pasado?»**

—En segundo lugar —dice Derek, analizando—, el tercer lugar rebasa al segundo, por lo tanto, toma su puesto y ahora es segundo.

—Y el loro es sordo —termina Stiles, sonriendo—. De acuerdo, piso uno, puerta dos y loro sordo, pan comido.

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta con el numero color dos en plateado, abriéndola fácilmente, pues no tiene seguro ya que los edificios y departamentos funcionan huellas táctiles o escáner de retina. Derek cierra la puerta, escuchando el clic que hizo el mecanismo al cerrarse. Dentro encuentran una puerta que los lleva a la cocina, otra al baño y una puerta que se distingue por la calcomanía de un loro pegado en ella. Stiles sonríe entrando a la habitación, arrodillándose delante de la cama y sacando dos bolsas debajo de esta. Sus celulares suenan, una notificación de NERVE felicitándolos por cumplir aquel reto/acertijo. Ambos se sonríen y, sin siquiera ver las bolsas, sales de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la entrada, notando que esta está cerrada y solo puede abrirse con sus huellas táctiles. Derek es el primero en intentarlo por es rechazado, seguido por Stiles.

El mecanismo hace el mismo clic, abriéndose, Derek suspira aliviado y ambos caminan al ascensor. El descenso es interrumpido con el elevador se para abruptamente en medio del camino, asustándolos. Stiles nota entonces la cámara situada a su derecha, un punto rojo anunciándole que están siendo grabados.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando dos sonidos diferentes de notificación inundan el lugar, Stiles traga audiblemente, el reto de NERVE esta vez va más allá de lo que se puede permitirse darle a un desconocido.

**«Nada sale de ese elevador hasta que se intercambien fluidos salivales. ¡Sorpresa! 2** **min** **»**

_Oh. Santa. Mierda._


	9. El reto del beso y enemigos potenciales.

El aire dentro del elevador se volvió totalmente pesado en cuestión de segundos. El único sonido que lograba escucharse era el pesado e irregular respiración de ambos. Stiles no dejaba de mirar su celular, aparentándolo, intentando calmar sus nervios. Siente la mirada de Derek sobre él, pero no quiere mirarlo. Traga audiblemente, es entonces cuando la cuenta regresiva comienza, tiene menos de dos minutos para besar a Derek o ambos perderán NERVE y todo lo que han ganado.

—Stiles —Derek murmura y Stiles no quiere pensar en lo cerca que se ha escuchado eso—, sabes que no hay opción.

—Oh, claro que la hay —contesta.

—No puedes rendirte.

—Claro que puedo hac...

Y su protesta es interrumpida cuando los labios de Derek colisionan contra los suyos. Su mente se nubla, sus ojos se cierran, sus piernas tiemblan y sus brazos se colocan alrededor del cuello del más grande. El beso comienza tranquilo, indeciso. Entonces Stiles muerde el labio de Derek y este gruñe, empujándolo hasta chocar con la puerta del elevador, sin despegar sus labios. Derek lame el labio inferior para después hacer el uso de su lengua, uso que Stiles agradece con un gemido bajito. Sus labios se mueven en sincronía y Derek comienza a ponerse duro con tan solo probarlo; Stiles sabe a menta, miel, limón y picante. Stiles siente la barba del otro raspar su delicada piel, extasiándolo de pensamientos que él no puede controlar. Nunca había besado a alguien, por lo menos no de esa manera. Su primer beso fue de piquito con una chica de la cual no recuerda su nombre y tampoco es que le importe porque  _ohdiosmioestehombrebesasúperbien_.

Entonces y sin previo aviso, se escucha un pequeño clic antes de que las puertas del elevador se abran, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Derek encima de Stiles, restregándose accidentalmente sus erecciones al otro. Ambos se sonrojan.

Derek es el primero en levantarse, ayudando a Stiles a hacerlo. Cuando ambos están de pie vuelven a entrar al elevador por sus respectivas bolsas para después salir del edificio. En silencio llegan al Camaro, se suben a él y entonces Stiles reacciona.

—He besado a un hombre —piensa, sin ser consciente de que también lo ha dicho en voz muy alta, impresionado.

La risa de Derek inunda el interior de Camaro, su risa es profunda, altanera y provocativa. Tal vez todo en él es provocativo —piensa Stiles, sin dejar de verlo.

— ¿Enserio? —lo escucha, su tono es coqueto y entonces siente la mano de Derek en su rodilla, acariciándolo dulcemente, su erección poniéndose dura nuevamente.

—Si —susurra.

—En ese caso, que bueno que tenemos toda la noche para que te acostumbres a ello.

||

Kira suspira, sus ojos abiertos y su respiración irregular.

Todos en la habitación lo están. La música ha sido pausada cuando el video de Derek y Stiles fue puesto por alguna persona. Isaac a su lado bebe de su cerveza, tranquilo, mientras que Erica tiene una mano en su pecho y Boyd esta tan serio como siempre. El nuevo reto de Stiles es ahora uno de las más vistos, dejando en segundo lugar al reto del Camaro, y en treceavo lugar el reto de Scott, quien no está para nada contento.

Están en la ciudad, en la casa de alguno de algún amigo de sus amigos del instituto, pero Kira no puede pensar en eso cuando acaba de ver a su mejor amigo besándose con oro hombre, fue algo incomodo, pero muy sexy. Isaac y sus amigos le dicen algo sobre estar fuera un rato despejándose, pero ella no les presta atención. Su vista es interrumpida cuando un chico apuesto se pone delante de ella, su sonrisa altanera no predice nada bueno.

—Así que tú eres Kira —le dice el chico al tiempo que todos vuelven a divertirse, la música volviendo a resonar en las paredes.

—Déjala en paz, Jacks.

Una chica pelirroja se les une. Ambos están vestidos por para ir a una alfombra roja. El chico lleva un traje gris a la medida, su camisa perfectamente blanca y su corbata roja le da un toque muy provocador mientras que la chica lleva un vestido rojo que se le pega como una segunda piel, dejando ver sus perfectas curvas, lleva un maquillaje sencillo pero hermoso; labios pitados de color carmesí, ojos con sombras rojizas suaves y delineado y un poco de rubor. Kira los reconoce, son Lydia Martin y Jackson Whittemore, jugadores de NERVE.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —le pregunta Lydia, entregándole una botella cerrada—, queremos platicar contigo, se ve que eres buena onda.

—Quieres hablar conmigo de Stiles.

—Deja te abro la cerveza —dice Jackson.

Kira se la entrega, para después agradecerle.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo de Scott? —pregunta Lydia y Kira le da toda su atención.

— Si — dice, para después aceptar de nuevo la cerveza, dándole un fuerte trago.

—Eso es muy malo —Lydia hace un puchero, para después alzar su celular haciendo con un gesto para que Kira también saque el suyo, Lydia los junta y la pantalla de Kira se ilumina—, tienes mi número por si quieres hablar con alguien.

—Estamos para ti —anuncia Jackson, sonriendo.

Kira asiente comenzando a sentirse mareada, se recarga en Jackson accidentalmente.

—Lo siento —escucha, pero ya no sabe de quién proviene la voz—, pero necesitamos ganar este juego.

Y eso es lo último que escucha Kira antes de caer en la inconciencia. 


	10. Llegando al limite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta fic, disfrútenlo <3

La música se escuchaba en todo el lugar mientras las personas bailaban frenéticas. Pronto NERVE revelaría a las diez personas que califican para la ronda final de retos para después elegir a los únicos cuatro jugadores que irán a la ronda final. Erica entro a la sala moviendo las caderas al son de la música mientras alza su mano con su bebida en un vaso rojo. Boyd camina detrás de ella frunciendo el ceño cuando observa a varios chicos mirando a su novia, gruñe. Cuando llegan a donde dejaron a Kira minutos atrás, no la encuentran. En cambio, ven a un chico de cabello negro tomando un teléfono celular del suelo, un celular que ellos conocen bastante bien. La funda es color rosa pastel con el dibujo de un helado de crema blanca y el nombre de Kira de un color negro en leras cursiva con brillitos rosas chiquitos; fue obsequio de Stiles la navidad pasada donde estuvieron en la casa de los Stilinski, la señora Claudia hizo un rico pavo relleno con ensalada de manzana y uvas. Erica detiene su baile frunciendo el ceño. Aquel chico revisa el celular con detenimiento antes de sacar su teléfono móvil y juntarlos, guardando su número de celular en el de Kira.

— ¡Oye, ese celular es mío! —le grita Erica, saliendo de su estupefacción. El chico levanta su mirada hacia Erica, sonriéndole y causando que ella saque un gemido de sorpresa. Boyd vuelve a gruñir— Oh, por dios. Eres Bellamy Blake.

El chico asiente, sonriendo de aquella manera seductora que Erica recuerda haber visto en sus videos de los retos. Bellamy Blake es jugador de NERVE desde el año pasado. Rápidamente se ganó un montón de seguidores a lo largo de todo el mundo. Nadie sabe la razón por la cual ha decidido jugar este año, aunque su cuarto lugar el año pasado deja mucho que hablar. El chico estira su mano entregándole el celular, Erica lo recibe casi petrificada.

—Un gusto conocerte —dice Bellamy, tomando la mano de Erica entre las suyas—, eres amiga de Stiles, ¿no? Se habla mucho de el últimamente, ¿hace pareja con Derek? Uhm, mala elección, cariño.

—A mí me parecen la pareja perfecta —la voz de Isaac se escucha detrás de ellos. Esta sonriente, bebiendo de su botella de cerveza, enarcando una ceja hacia Bellamy—, soy Isaac, un gusto conocerte en persona Bellamy Blake. ¿A que se debe tu segunda participación en NERVE? Disculpa mi intromisión, pero la duda me carcome.

—Discúlpalo —Erica le sonríe a Bellamy—, se cayó de niño.

Bellamy asiente con la cabeza, totalmente serio. Le sonríe una última vez a Erica ante de darse la vuelta e irse, perdiéndose entre la gente bailando. Erica revisa el celular de Kira, notando que esta desbloqueado y con dos nuevos números nuevos registrados en la última media hora. Erica abre la aplicación de contactos revisando aquellos números; uno es de Bellamy, pero ¿el otro?

El nombre y número están registrados en letras rosas. Erica contiene la respiración.

—Boyd, Isaac —les llama, enseñándoles el celular de Kira, la pantalla está encendida con el contacto a la vista—, miren.

La fotografía mostrada en el contacto es de una chica pelirroja, maquillada de un tono natural y un pinta labios mucho más fuerte, sus ojos avellana mostrando la felicidad que sentía en el momento en que tomaron la fotografía. Su usuario de NERVE en letras mayúsculas en la parte inferior izquierda de la fotografía.

— ¿Esa es…?

—Si —responde Erica, interrumpiéndolo—, es Lydia Marín.

— ¿Por qué demonios Kira tiene el celular de Lydia? —pregunta Isaac, bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Yo tengo una pregunta mejor —habla Boyd por primera vez—, ¿en dónde demonios esta Kira?

Todos miran a su alrededor, buscando a la chica, pero no la encontrán. Isaac se pregunta por que se iría dejando su celular olvidado en el suelo.

Algo no está bien.

||

Allison suspira, mirando NERVE desde su teléfono móvil. Está en su habitación, recostada bocabajo en su cama mientras que con su dedo índice se desliza por la pantalla principal de su celular. No está nadie en casa y tal vez se tarden un buen rato en llegar, eso fue lo que le dijo su padre entes de irse a una cena de negocios con el señor Peter Hale. La tabla de calificación aún se encuentra vacía. Suspira mientras abre el buscador escribiendo rápidamente el nombre de usuario de Scott. El _Livestream_ muestra a Scott riendo hacia la cámara mientras lee los comentarios que la gente le comenta. Allison rueda los ojos cuando observa los comentarios de las chicas pidiéndole a Scott que muestre otra vez su miembro. Allison se encuentra enojada, claro que lo está. Scott nunca hablo con ella acerca de jugar en NERVE —claro que Scott no debe de pedirle permiso, porque Allison no es de ese tipo de novia, pero le hubiera gustado que Scott hubiera hablado con ella del asunto. Sumándole a eso, Scott fue a la ciudad sin siquiera avisarle o pedirle que fuera con él. Vaya mierda.

—Cuando gane NERVE —escucha la voz de su novio, quien sonríe pícaro detrás de la cámara—, les mostrare todo lo que quieran.

Allison se frustra, pasándose una mano por el cuello antes de cepillarse el cabello con los dedos, suspirando. Se coloca de rodillas encima de la cama aun mirando el _livestream_ de como Scott se quita la camisa para los noventa mil seguidores que tiene. Allison vuelve a suspirar, esta vez cabreada. No le parece en lo más justo que su novio haga eso, ya le perdono su estúpido juego de andar con ella y Kira y engañarlas a las dos. También le ha perdonado su estúpido odio sin sentido por Stiles, quien Allison sabe es un gran amigo. Rascándose el cuero cabello, decide tomar una ducha, así que comienza a desbotonarse el broche de su pantalón mientras camina hacia el baño. Un poco más relajada abre el grifo del agua caliente para después templar la bañera con un poco de agua fría, encendió su celular colocando música suave y fue tanto el ruido que hubo en su habitación que no escucho el sonido de la ventana siendo abierta, después el sonido sordo de una persona caminando por la habitación, buscándola y fue ahí, cuando el intruso escucho el sonido del agua cayendo detrás de la puerta del baño.

Allison estaba tarareando la canción que anteriormente había elegido mientras se hace un _chongo_ para poder desmaquillarse a gusto. Giro su cabeza causando que esta truene suavemente, tranquilizándola. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Nadie puede describir —ni mucho menos intentar sentir—, el pánico inmenso que Allison sintió en aquel momento cuando vio a un chico alto y delgado con una máscara puesta —solo la parte de su boca era visible—, aun así, su cabello amarillo resaltaba extremadamente. Llevaba un traje hecho a la medida con una pajarita del mismo color de su cabello y su camisa era blanca. Su celular apuntaba a Allison con la cámara trasera y entonces, Allison grito.

Su grito causo un terrible escalofrió en todos los usuarios que veían los retos de aquel usuario. Su pánico fue tanto que Allison inmediatamente entro en estado de shock, el intruso aun grabándola, sonriendo sínicamente mientras comenzaba lentamente a caminar hacia ella. Fue cuando Allison, al notar la cercanía que ahora compartían, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, temblando.

— _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ —chilla, histérica, una y otra vez, tanteando el tocador detrás de ella en busca de un arma con la cual defenderse. Lastimosamente y para su mala suerte, solo se encontraban unas cuantas y pequeñas ligas de colores y la bocina. Su secadora, con la que podría haber golpeado al sujeto se encuentra en los cajones de abajo, Allison se maldice mentalmente cuando lo recuerda. Vuelve a chillar—, no me hagas daño, Porfavorporfavorporfavor, no me hagas daño.

Entonces, tomando valor, toma con su mano derecha la bocina fuertemente y se la lanza al sujeto, golpeándole en el pecho, el intruso ríe.

—Oh, tranquila _Allison_ —dice burlonamente, ladeando la cabeza mientras mete su mano libre en su bolsillo, sacando un trozo de tela húmeda—, no te hare daño. Al menos…, no aún.

Allison chilla, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás al tiempo que el sujeto caminaba hacia ella. No, Allison se niega a esto, no puede rendirse. No sin dar batalla. Grita sacando valentía mientras corre rápidamente hacia el intruso, sus manos delante de ella para intentar derribarlo. Sin embargo, el intruso es más rápido, pues antes de que llegue hasta su posición, él estira sus manos deteniendo a Allison y empujándola hacia atrás. Allison siente la rabia e impotencia cuando siente su cuerpo retroceder varios pasos y entonces lo siente, la humedad bajo sus pies.

Se ha olvidado de cerrar el grifo de la bañera.

El contacto fue rápido, pues por la fuerza que el sujeto empleo en ella y el agua bajo sus pies fue extremadamente difícil para Allison mantener el equilibrio. Su cuerpo cayo ruidosamente dentro de la bañera, desbordando aún más el agua en su interior. Su nuca choca fuertemente contra la orilla de la tina, provocándole un aullido de dolor para después desmayarse al instante. El intruso camina lentamente hacia ella, aun grabando. El agua en la tina comienza a teñirse de un rosa pálido, el intruso entonces se quita la máscara, notando apenas el pequeño ardor en brazo derecho. Allison le había arañado su tatuaje de un árbol antes de empujarla. Termina la transmisión cuando las letras amarillas en el centro de la pantalla es lo único que se logra ver.

Ha cumplido su reto.

Se arrodilla delante de Allison y la toma entre sus brazos, sacándola de la bañera e importándole poco mojarse en el proceso. La acuesta en el suelo y camina hacía el tocador, tomando el celular encendido aun con la aplicación de música abierta, detiene la música haciendo clic en el botón de pausa y junto su celular con el de Allison, la pantalla se enciende ahora en la aplicación de contactos donde se lee claramente que su número ha sido guardado correctamente. Se acerca nuevamente a Allison, quien respira lentamente y le guarda su celular en el bolsillo. Sorbe por su nariz.

—Lo siento —le dice, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos—, pero necesito ganar este juego.

||

Scott termino de hacer el _livestream_ con su reto para sus seguidores. Se coloco la camisa junto con su ropa interior cuando la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente. La cabellera rubia de Erica fue lo primero que Scott noto, se encogió de hombros y se puso su pantalón.

— ¡Chicos! —el grito de Erica le causo un escalofrió—. ¡Aquí está Scott!

Más pasos se escucharon en el pasillo antes de que Boyd e Isaac entraran en el campo de visión de Scott, quien bufo al ver a toda la _manada_ del traidor de su antiguo “mejor amigo”, exceptuando a su ex novia. Poniendo sus ojos en blanco decidió acomodarse su ropa antes de intentar salir por la puerta, pero Boyd se lo impidió.

—De acuerdo —se rindió, poniendo sus manos delante de el—, lo que sea que quieran díganlo ya ¿no ven que estoy ocupado?

—De acuerdo, ¿alguien más quiere golpearlo? —Isaac puso una mueca de asco antes de negar con su cabeza, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo—, no, mejor no. No vaya siendo que la estupidez es contagiosa.

—ja ja ja —Scott fingido una risa, antes de ponerse serio—. ¿Quieres que te mande al hospital?

—Inténtalo—le encaro Isaac burlón, no dejándose intimidar.

Justo cuando Scott dio un paso hacia Isaac, Boyd se puso entre los dos.

—Tenemos un asunto más importante —gruñe.

—Dilo rápido, no tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes.

— ¡Kira ha desaparecido, joder! —estallo Erica, decidiendo no aguantar un segundo más viendo como esos chicos intentar pelearse.

Scott le regala toda su atención, frunciendo el ceño. Erica por primera vez piensa algo bueno sobre Scott, o al menos lo pensó hasta que abrió la boca.

— ¿Y eso me incumbe por que…? —Scott hizo además con las manos restándole importancia al asunto—. Miren, en unos minutos debo hacer otro reto.

—No me jodas —le dice Erica, haciendo su mano un puño, dejando el pulgar fuera como le enseño Boyd—. Kira ha desaparecido y ¿a ti lo único que te importa es ese estúpido juego?

—De acuerdo —les dice Scott a los presentes—, no tengo tiempo para aguantar los estúpidos caprichos de Kira así que es mej…

Y lo siguiente que Scott sintió fue el puño de Erica chocando con su nariz, fuerte y despiadado. El sonido de algo quebrarse fue lo único que se escuchó durante décimas de segundo, siendo remplazado casi al instante por el chillido de Scott, quien se llevó sus manos a su nariz, intentando detener la hemorragia que salía de sus orificios nasales a chorros. Sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando como Erica se acerca a él y se limpia su sangre en su camisa. Scott siente su sangre espesa y caliente quemar su piel. Erica le sonríe antes de girarse hacia Isaac.

—Dime que lo grabaste.

—Oh, si —Isaac sonríe triunfal, tecleando en su celular antes de verlos a todos con una sonrisa sínica—, en estos instantes tu video se está haciendo viral, _Scotty_.

Scott vuelve a chillar mientras sale de la habitación rápidamente. La burla de Isaac con el nombre de Scott es opacada por la televisión encendida, mostrando en _livestream_ a Derek y Stiles.

Tal vez Bellamy tenía razón después de todo.

||

La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente cuando la espalda de Stiles choco con ella. Derek no deja de repartir besos húmedos en su cuello. Gimiendo, Stiles ladea aún más su cabeza dejándole total y libre acceso a un hambriento Derek Hale, quien ahora le muerde la barbilla, haciendo que Stiles suelte un gruñido por lo gratificante que ha sido ese gesto. Derek detiene su paso y toma la pierna de Stiles entre su mano, alzándola a la altura de su cintura, ocasionando que Stiles tome impulso y enrolle sus piernas a su alrededor. Sus rigideces se rozan gratamente haciendo que ambos suelten suspiros en la boca del otro. Entonces Derek siente la orilla de la cama contra sus piernas y deja caer Stiles y dejándose caer también rápidamente encima del menor, sus manos colocándose a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles.

Derek observa a Stiles desde arriba, sus ojos avellana observándole fascinado mientras que su boca está abierta, Stiles está respirando dificultosamente. Su mano derecha se posa en la mejilla del menor al tiempo que su pulgar acaricia lentamente el labio inferior de Stiles, aquella seductora imagen manda espasmos a su erección, dura y palpitante, a la espera de Stiles. Justo cuando Derek comienza a bajar su rostro con la intención de besarlo, Stiles le detiene, sonriendo bajito, totalmente apenado.

—Yo, uhm —Stiles mira hacia abajo, sintiendo lo dura que es la rigidez de Derek contra su muslo. Gime bajito—, ¿puedo ir al baño primero?

Derek ríe, mostrando sus dientes de conejo. Se deja caer a un lado de Stiles antes de asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

—Ve rápido.

Stiles se levanta rápidamente y entra al baño, intentando tranquilizarse. Del otro lado de la puerta, Derek Hale se levanta de la cama con sumo cuidado y saca su celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, camina hasta el mueble que se encuentra delante de la cama y enciende la aplicación de NERVE. Suspira, sintiéndose fatal por lo que está a punto de hacer. Entonces, recuerda el beso del elevador, ese reto fue solo para Stiles puesto que el suyo es completamente diferente. Aún recuerda como volvieron al hotel después de que él le dijera a Stiles que tenían toda la noche. La pantalla de su celular muestra la cámara con una frase en mayúsculas en el centro de ella. El no merece a Stiles, y lo sabe. Coloca su celular en una posición donde la cámara capta la cama a la perfección y suspira.

**«Ten sexo con Stiles.»**

Derek vuelve a suspirar.

—Todavía puedes rendirte —se dice así mismo mientras intenta calmar sus nervios. Después niega con su cabeza mientras una lagrima se escurre por su mejilla—. Si tan solo te hubiera conocido de otra manera.

Suspira una última vez antes de que con su dedo índice hiciera clic en su respuesta, iniciando el _livestream_.

**«Sí.»**

Derek se mira las manos; le tiemblan, pero sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Stiles, perdóname, pero necesito ganar este juego.

Derek se aleja del celular y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, jugando con los dedos de su mano. A los pocos segundos un Stiles sonriente sale del cuarto del baño. Derek, al ver su sonrisa se siente la peor persona del mundo. Aun puede rendirse, Derek se dice a mismo. El menor tímidamente se acerca a él y se sienta en su regazo y entonces, Stiles le besa.

No, él es la peor persona del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien sabe quien es ese tipo de pelo amarillo? Una pista, es baterista 7u7
> 
> Aquí tienen su angst y su drama melancólico c: Espero les guste este capítulo porque sin drama no hay trama JAJAJA
> 
> Si hay algún error favor de decirme para corregirlo inmediatamente c:
> 
> En el siguiente hay lemmon 7u7
> 
> Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	11. Volviendo a Beacon Hills. (+18)

El beso comenzó un poco más rudo esta vez. Derek dejándose llevar coloca sus manos en los muslos de Stiles, quien se presiona fuertemente contra la entrepierna del mayor, gimiendo en medio del beso. Stiles cocola ambas manos en los hombros de Derek, sus piernas rodeando la cintura del mayor. Derek gime, el contacto de su rigidez con el culo de Stiles es asombroso, cierra sus ojos rompiendo el beso mientras suspira, Stiles mueve sus caderas circularmente y Derek vuelve a gemir, sonriendo mientras ve a Stiles a los ojos.

Sus ojos destellan en la adrenalina, brillando por la excitación latente, su boca entreabierta soltado pequeños y bajitos suspiros, sus brazos subiendo hasta que sus manos tocaron el cabello azabache de Derek y, tirando del cabello azabache, Stiles volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionante beso, sus lenguas en una batalla ambrosiaca para descubrir quien mantiene el control, control que Stiles gana, pero cede a Derek cuando este muerde su labio inferior, amenazante y excitante. Derek coloca sus manos bajo la camisa de Stiles, acariciando su espalda. Esta caliente y un poco húmeda por el sudor y eso solo hace que Derek se existe más, llevando involuntariamente sus caderas hacia arriba, presionándose contra Stiles quien también sus caderas las baja aumentando la presión mientras vuelve a mover sus caderas en forma circular.

—Sti-Stiles —gime Derek cuando Stiles comienza a repartir besos por el cuello del más grande, quien comienza a perder la cordura—, me voy a correr… no quiero hacerlo aún.

Stiles se aleja, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando a Derek a través de sus largas pestañas. Entonces sin previo aviso Stiles se baja de las piernas de Derek, poniéndose de rodillas delante de él, su cabeza a la altura de la rigidez de Derek, su gran erección marcada en los pantalones, palpitante y dura. Stiles sonríe mientras comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Derek, botón por botón; Derek comenzando a impacientarse de una muy buena manera, su erección dura y dolorosa atrapada en su ropa interior. Segundos después, Stiles comienza a acariciar lentamente la rigidez de Derek encima del bóxer, quien suelta eróticos gemidos —su boca entreabierta mostrando levemente sus dientes de conejo, sus ojos entrecerrados y su nariz un poco fruncida por la excitación—, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se recargar detrás de el en la cama, tomando entre sus dedos las sabanas y entonces, cuando Stiles baja la ropa interior y toma entre su mano derecha la erección de Derek, es cuando el más grande puede suspirar de alivio.

La mano de Stiles subiendo y bajando, dándole más atención a la zona del glande, sus dedos índice y pulgar masajeando la punta de su palpitante erección. Su líquido preseminal lubricándole y haciendo su masturbación mucho más placentera.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Stiles acerca su boca y lo lame desde la base hasta la punta, sus ojos destellando lujuria mientras que su mano derecha comienza tocar los testículos de Derek —son grandes y velludos, tal vez demasiado—, quien gime ronco y fuerte y eso hace que Stiles, sin dejar de jugar con sus bolas, comience a masturbarlo mucho más fuerte, su mano subiendo y bajando mientras que el deja escapar un poco de saliva para lubricar mucho más el pene de Derek. Es ahí cuando Derek lleva su mano derecha hasta la nuca de Stiles y toma entre sus dedos el cabello de este, jalándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que su gran erección entre completamente en la pequeña boca del menor, quien gime en respuesta a la excitante intromisión en su boca. Su nariz rozando la pelvis llena de vello púbico de Derek, Stiles cierra sus ojos completamente excitado cuando el olor a shampoo y gel de baño inundo sus fosas nasales. Su lengua intentando darle caricias a la rigidez de Derek, quien comienza un lento vaivén de caderas, follando la boca de Stiles, quien toma las caderas de Derek con ambas manos y se presiona más contra él, su nariz hundiéndose completamente en su pelvis. El gemido de Derek hace que Stiles sonría, haciendo un sonido raro al tener toda la erección en su boca.

Derek, al notar como Stiles abre más la boca, comenzó a hacer su vaivén más rápido, tanto que la quijada del menor comenzó a doler. Los ojos llorosos de Stiles no hicieron que Derek se detuviese, al contrario, comenzó a hacerlo más rudo y fuerte, sus manos aferradas al cabello de Stiles. Las venas en sus brazos marcándose por la fuerza que empleaba. Fue en ese instante, en el que su quijada se tensó sintiendo el leve cosquilleo en su abdomen, que Derek se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar su orgasmo. Así que salió lentamente de la boca de Stiles, su rigidez poniendo un poco más dura ante la imagen delante de él; Stiles, con los ojos entrecerrados, boca entreabierta y de sus labios hinchados saliendo un hilo de saliva conectado con la punta de su erección.

Stiles sonrió, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. Derek bajando sus brazos hasta las caderas de Stiles, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. El menor comenzando a desvestirse, comenzando por quitarse la playera y aventándola hacia un lado mientras que Derek comenzaba a desabotonarle el pantalón rápidamente, sin ser conscientes de que la pantalla del celular de Stiles se encendida, mostrando una llamada entrante. Para cuando Stiles estaba en ropa interior, su erección palpitante y dura podía visualizarse bajo la ropa interior, un rastro de humedad en donde se localizaba la punta. Derek, no muy seguro, termino de desnudar a Stiles y tomo su erección entre sus manos, comenzando a masturbarlo un poco. Stiles gimiendo bajito antes de agacharse un poco, tomando la camisa de Derek y quitándosela. Sus músculos estaban bien formados, tanto que Stiles tuvo que relamerse los labios un par de veces antes de atreverse a sentarse, de nuevo, a horcajadas en Derek, comenzando a distribuir besos en su cuello mientras Derek comenzaba a acariciar sus nalgas, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de los besos de Stiles.

—Quiero que me montes —le dijo, su voz ronca por la excitación del momento, Stiles dejo de repartir de besos para mirarlo a los ojos, asintiendo—, móntame, _Mieczyslaw_.

—Oh, Derek —Stiles gime cuando siente el dedo de Derek rozar su entrada, apretada—, si quiero montarte.

Stiles sonríe mientras lleva su mano a su boca, escupiendo en ella para después llevarla a su entrada y humedecerse así mismo con ella. Derek masturbándose lentamente con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda lleva su mano izquierda a la húmeda entrada de Stiles, hundiendo su dedo índice en ella, Stiles recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, gimiendo fuertemente. Derek no tardo en comenzar a mover su dedo, estirando e intentando abrir la apretada y caliente entrada. No tardó mucho en decidir meter un segundo dedo, sintiendo los espasmos excitantes que Stiles sentía.

—No —dijo Stiles cuando noto que Derek metería un tercer dedo, su mano tomando la muñeca de Derek impidiéndole seguir con su preparación—, quiero que me folles.

Derek lo miro, sus cejas casi juntas mientras arrugaba su entre ceja, antes de asentir con la cabeza, comenzando a sacar sus dedos y, tomando su erección, alineándola con la entrada de Stiles, quien aun con la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, comenzó a bajar sus caderas, provocando que la punta de la rigidez de Derek entrara en él, ambos gimiendo: Stiles por la gran intrusión mientras que Derek por lo apretada que aún se encontraba la entrada de Stiles, húmeda y caliente, provocándole que sus caderas comiencen a moverse involuntariamente. Sus movimientos comenzaron rápidos y fuertes, Stiles separándose de Derek al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del contario, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, empalmándose a si mismo. Los gemidos de ambos no tardaron en inundar la habitación, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando comenzaba a hacerse ruidosamente, tanto que Stiles comenzó a moverse más rudo y rápido, enloqueciendo a Derek, quien con ambas manos en las nalgas de Stiles lo ayuda a subir y bajar sus caderas.

Stiles acerco sus labios a los de Derek, uniéndolos en un apasionante beso húmedo. Sus lenguas tocándose, Stiles llevando sus manos a la nuca de Derek, aferrándose al cabello negro mientras gime su nombre una y otra vez. Derek aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas mientras que con una mano comenzó a masturbar a Stiles, su mano subiendo y bajando por su dureza, haciendo que el castaño llegase al orgasmo rápidamente gracias a la excitación. Derek no tardo en acabar, su esperma inundando a Stiles, quien gimió fuertemente sintiendo como la esencia de Derek comenzaba a llenarle poco a poco. Stiles dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro sudado de Derek, respirando dificultosamente mientras que Derek dejaba caer su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba controlar su alterada respiración.

Derek abre los ojos, observando el techo del hotel, bajo su vista y miro hacia enfrente, su celular aun grabándolo absolutamente todo; estaba en silencio, aun así, Derek sintió escuchar el momento en las letras amarillas aparecían, diciéndole entre felicitaciones que había cumplido su reto. Soltó un suspiro sintiendo la suave respiración de Stiles. Lo tomo de los muslos y lo hazlo un poco mientras él se movía hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que su rigidez saliera del interior del menor, Stiles soltando un gemido por el repentino vacío.

¿Qué acaba de hacer?

||

La habitación queda en completo silencio. La respiración alterada de Parrish es lo único que se logra escuchar en la oficina principal de Sheriff, quien mantiene una expresión neutra, como si el hecho de ver a su hijo menor teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien mientras es grabado sin su consentimiento fuera algo normal.

Porque no, definitivamente no lo era.

Parrish cierra sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable por haber permitido a Stiles jugar. Después de todo, el llevo a la cafetería donde su hermano menor cumplió con su primer reto. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo, si tan solo le hubiera detenido eso no habría pasado. Si tan solo hubiera sido un mejor hermano mayor, si le hubiera dicho que aquel juego es completamente peligroso, si le hubiera detenido al momento de ver su usuario en la página, si le hubiera dicho a sus padres, aquello que Stiles había hecho no hubiera pasado.

—Quita esa cara —su padre le dice, suspirando mientras cierra sus ojos, masajeando su cien con los dedos.

John Stilinski se levanta de su silla mientras Parrish comienza a comerse la uña del dedo gordo, un hábito que tardo años en quitarse y que ahora en cuestión de segundos volvía a recuperar. El sheriff salió de la oficina medio cuerpo mientras gritaba a los demás agentes una orden que hizo que Parrish temblara ante la voz autoritaria de su padre, aquella que pone cuando las cosas van mal:

— ¡Quiero que todos busquen información sobre quien es Derek Hale! —grita, los agentes asintiendo mientras comienzan la búsqueda lentamente—. ¡Es para hoy!

Los movimientos de los agentes se hicieron más rápidos mientras John entraba de nuevo a la oficina, observando como Parrish se muerde las uñas de los dedos, sus ojos completamente abiertos, pareciendo un lunático. John se hinco delante de su hijo mayor, tomándole de las muñecas, Parrish le ofreció toda su atención.

—Tranquilo —le dice—, encontraremos una solución a esto.

Parrish asintió no muy convencido, John soltó sus muñecas, observando como Parrish temblaba por la impotencia, pensando que aquello era su culpa. Él también se encontraba molesto, pero no era momento de perder la cordura, tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudar a Stiles. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, haciendo que Parrish arrastrara la suya hasta estar a su lado, ambos viendo la pantalla del portátil mientras John tecleaba ágilmente una palabra que les daría absolutamente todas las respuestas que necesitaban.

**“NERVE”**

||

Erica bufa cuando Stiles no contesta la séptima llamada, Isaac sentado en la orilla de la cama con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse. Él confiaba en Derek.

— ¡Stiles! —gruñe Erica, cuando la octava llamada tampoco es contestada—, oh dios, somos muy malos amigos. ¡Primero Kira desaparece y ahora Stiles teniendo sexo frente a millones de personas en NERVE!

—Tranquila —le dice Boyd, intentando tranquilizarla.

— ¡Tranquila y una mierda, Boyd! —le grita esta, histérica por su mejor amigo—, esto es nuestra culpa, nosotros le hablamos de NERVE, ¿entiendes eso, Boyd? O te explico, oh, dios, somos culpables.

Isaac abre los ojos mientras revisa su celular, específicamente la aplicación de NERVE, el perfil de Stiles seguía siendo el mismo, mostrando en videos sus últimos retos, todos con más de quinientas mil vistas. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención, si no que fueron los números bajo el nombre de usuario de Stiles.

— ¡Chicos! —grita, haciendo que Erica termine su inusual ataque de pánico—. ¡Miren esto!

Erica corrió hasta arrebatarle el celular de las manos de Isaac, mirando el perfil de Stiles y gritando como una loca, totalmente preocupada. Boyd tomo el celular y lo reviso también, entendiendo la razón de su preocupación, y es que Stiles tenía más de millón y medio de seguidores, colocándose en primer lugar en la tabla de los clasificados para pasar a las rondas finales, Derek siguiéndole en segundo lugar; el nombre de Scott McCall en último lugar en la tabla de clasificación.

—Tenemos que hacer que vuelva —dice Erica, limpiándose las lágrimas que soltó involuntariamente.

—Si claro —dice Isaac, alterado—, le diremos: _Oye Stiles, fíjate que fuiste timado por Derek, te grabo teniendo sexo y ahora debes volver a Beacon Hills._ ¡Reacciona Erica, no podemos decirle eso! ¿O sí? ¡A la mierda!

Isaac arrebata su celular de las manos de Boyd y comienza a llamar a Stiles poniendo la llamada en altavoz, cuando va por el segundo tono el celular es arrebatado por Erica, quien frunce el ceño, un poco más calmada. Golpea a Isaac en el pecho, riñéndolo.

—No puedes decirle eso tarado…

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por el _“¿Hola?”_ que viene del teléfono, los tres petrificados.

||

— ¿Hola? —Stiles vuelve a preguntar.

Se encuentra dentro del baño, terminando de darse una ducha rápida para seguir jugando NERVE al lado de Derek, quien se viste en la habitación. Puede escuchar claramente las respiraciones alteradas de sus amigos del otro lado, pero nadie habla. Detrás de la puerta escucha que Derek se encuentra listo para partir.

—Chicos, no estoy con tiempo —dice a la bocina de su celular, acomodándose el cabello—, tengo que seguir con NERVE.

Y esa palabra, la última, fue la única que necesito decir para que Erica saliera de su trance, gritando y diciendo lo único que se le vino a la mente en aquel momento.

— ¡Kira ha desaparecido! —grita, completamente histérica, de nuevo—. Creemos que Lydia Martin tiene algo que ver, tienes que volver, Stiles.

Stiles siente un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, Stiles deja de escuchar las voces de sus amigos cuando un miedo se instala en su cuerpo mientras que sale de la habitación del baño, alterado. Derek se acerca a él, intentando calmarle con caricias, lo logra.

—Estaré ahí —es lo que dice, colgando y dejando a Isaac en medio de una oración.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Derek, observando su propio celular, un nuevo reto en la pantalla.

—Tenemos que volver a Beacon Hills —dice, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas—, Kira ha desaparecido.

Derek asiente, anonado mientras también recoge sus cosas y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salen de la habitación de hotel que alguna persona de NERVE alquilo para ellos por unas cuantas horas. Salen a la calle y el cambio de clima hace que a Stiles comience a castañearle los dientes. Así que rápidamente se sube al Camaro, agradeciendo que dentro este calientito. Afuera, Derek revisa su celular, aceptando el reto que el juego le ha puesto, guarda su celular y se adentra en el Camaro, encendiéndolo y marchándose de ahí con destino a Beacon Hills, donde todo comenzó.

**«Vuelve a Beacon Hills y provoca una pelea entre Scott y Stiles»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad: El smut consta de 1576 palabras.
> 
> ¿Les gusto el smut? Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así y espero les guste; aceptó criticas y sugerencias <3
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes, por seguir leyendo mis estupideces, los amo <3
> 
> Aparición del sheriff y Parrish, todavía falta Claudia, la mami de Stiles D:
> 
> También quiero decirles que las cosas se pondrán un poco mas angst por aquí. Así que si creyeron que esto era todo, nop, nop, aun falta mucho más muajajajaja ahre no.
> 
> Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	12. Los soplones obtienen castigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me encontraba en serios problemas por la escuela ggg. También quiero informales que en este capítulo me base en casi toda la escena de la película, pero es necesario para darle mi toque final y ver arder el mundo desde mi ventana.
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo de casi 3000 palabras, lo amo (si hay algun error favor de decírmelo para corregirlo inmediatamente)<3
> 
> Ya, ahora si el capítulo:

La ventanilla del auto estaba abajo y eso permitía que un aire fresco entrara al Camaro. Derek conducía con determinación mientras aceleraba para así llegar lo antes posible a Beacon Hills. Stiles miraba su perfil de NERVE, el número uno debajo de su nombre de usuario, mostrándole a la gente que él está dentro de la tabla de clasificación. Aún recuerda como comenzó aquella noche, el registrándose y yendo con Kira a la cafetería.

Kira, aquella mejor amiga que alguien podría desear. Aquella que estuvo siempre con él, a su lado, diciéndole siempre que no importa lo que lo demás —aquellos sujetos que no le conocen de absolutamente nada—, piensen o digan de él, lo que en verdad importa es lo que dicen aquellas personas que le conocen. Kira, aquella amiga que esta... desaparecida.

Isaac le ha estado enviando mensajes manteniéndolo al tanto de la situación en Beacon Hills, ya que sus amigos también se dirigen para allá. Stiles suspira al tiempo que cierra sus ojos por unos minutos para volver a abrirlos cuando la mano de Derek se coloca en su muslo, apretándolo cariñosamente. Stiles giro a ver a su acompañante, sonriéndole, gesto que es devuelto inmediatamente. Minutos después el letrero dándole la bienvenida a Beacon Hills los recibe. A partir de ese momento Derek acelera aún más el Camaro, provocando que el aire entre aún más rápido y frio. El pueblo de Beacon Hills se encuentra un poco activo para ser las altas horas de la noche, aunque Stiles sabe que eso se debe a los observadores del juego que han ido para observarles. Derek a su lado suspira, como si el hecho de haber llegado allí significara algo malo. Stiles niega, para el NERVE no significa algo malo. Ahí, participando en el juego se ha demostrado —tanto a él como a otras personas—, que también puede ser un  _jugador_. NERVE le ha traído mucho dinero y, también, puede que le haya obsequiado a alguien a quien amar.

El Camaro se detiene justo cuando la aplicación le indica hacerlo, delante de un edificio que Derek conoce bastante bien. Derek frunce el ceño mientras apaga el motor de su coche y se baja rápidamente del Camaro, Stiles siguiéndole. Dentro del edificio se puede escuchar claramente aun cuando es hasta el último piso —el loft—, donde se está haciendo una fiesta. La música incluso hace que sus oídos estén a punto de colapsar de lo fuerte que esta. Derek sube de dos en dos los escalones olvidando por completo que se encuentra un elevador a su izquierda y no es hasta el segundo piso que decide tomarlo, Stiles aun a su lado un poco confundido por la extraña actitud de Derek, quien se mantiene callado y con el ceño fruncido mientras gruñe como forma de respirar. Y no es hasta que entrar al grande y último cuarto — _loft_ —, que se da cuenta el porqué de la actitud de su acompañante. El loft se encuentra muy bien decorado, con fotografías de Derek, una chica y un señor un poco más grande que su acompañante, sería una muy buena visita al loft de Derek si no fuera por el montón de gente bailando y restregándose unos a otros ahí en medio de lo que parece ser la sala. Justo cuando están dos pasos dentro del loft es cuando él otro sujeto de las fotografías y otra persona se ponen delante de ellos.

—Derek, me da mucho gusto verte por aquí —dice aquel sujeto, y sonríe aún más grande cuando su dirección se posa en Stiles—, y tú debes ser Stiles. Soy Peter, por cierto, y esté aquí es...

—Chris Argent —interrumpe Stiles, sonriendo y aceptando la mano que Peter le estira, apretándola para después hacer lo mismo con Chris—, es el padre de Allison, novia de Scott.

—Bueno, pues ahora que terminamos las presentaciones, debo decir que las cámaras de NERVE no te hacen justicia, eres mucho más atractivo en persona —dice Peter, alejándose con Chris detrás de él.

Ambos se pierden entre la gente y justo cuando están a punto de irse, Derek con el ceño fruncido y Stiles más confundido que nunca, es que otro jugador de NERVE llega, jadeando. Su cabello negro escurriendo en sudor, sus ojos marrones fundidos en tristeza. Sus ojos observan a Stiles con lo que parece ser alivio y lo toma de la mano, alejándolo de Derek y arrastrándolo entre el gentío haciendo que Stiles pierda de vista a Derek. Cuando están alejados de la gente y lo suficientemente alejados para poder escucharse perfectamente es que el extraño habla, su voz detonando miedo.

—Tienes que ayudarme —le pide, tomándolo por los hombros, apretándolos.

Stiles frunce el ceño, aún más confundido.

—Mi novio —empieza el, sus manos temblando por la impotencia y la ira—, él estaba conmigo cuando tuve que cumplir un reto del juego —aquel chico voltea a sus lados, buscando a cualquier persona que quiera espiarles—, NERVE lo ha raptado —Stiles frunce aún más el ceño, no es que no le importe, pero realmente él tiene mucho en lo que actuar, como buscar a...—, también han raptado a Kira.

Y solo eso basto para que Stiles le de toda su atención, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchan pasos y risas, aquel sujeto voltea, intentando descubrir si son personas simples u observadores, gira de nuevo a Stiles, esta vez susurrándole.

—Aquí no es seguro —comienza—, no es seguro el juego. No confíes en nadie del juego,  _muchos no son quienes dicen ser_.

Stiles frunce el ceño, sabiendo que aquellas últimas palabras fueron especialmente dirigidas a él. El chico camina lentamente hacia la puerta antes de correr hacia Stiles y abrazarlo, susurrándole casi silenciosamente al oído.

—Ten cuidado Stiles, NERVE no es lo que parece —le susurra incomodándole, aunque Stiles sabe que si alguien entra aquello parecería un abrazo cualquiera—. Scott está muy enojado y Derek no es...

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre se abre estrepitosamente, Stiles alejándose de aquel sujeto rápidamente. El chico le asiente, fingiendo estar bien antes de salir por la puerta, rozando su hombro con el de Derek, quien le gruñe. Derek cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y le frunce el ceño a Stiles.

— ¿Qué te dijo Theo? —es lo que pregunta Derek.

—Estaba buscando a su novio —es lo que responde, curioso sobre lo que Theo no pudo decirle:  _"Derek no es..."_

Stiles sale de la habitación encontrándose con Isaac quien le sonríe con alivio, aunque esa sonrisa se desmorona cuando ve a Derek tras de él. Erica detrás de Isaac toma la mano de Stiles y lo aleja, caminando hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

—Debemos irnos —es lo que dice, aunque sus pasos se ven interrumpidos cuando Scott McCall se coloca delante de ellos, sonriendo.

—Vaya, pero es Stiles —grita él, su rostro rojo de furia. Toda la habitación queda en silencio, apreciando el espectáculo delante de ellos. Algunas personas grabándolos para NERVE.

Stiles y sus amigos están tan metidos en las palabras de Scott que no se dan cuenta que Derek comienza a grabar disimuladamente la pelea.

— ¿Sabes lo que ahora realmente pienso de ti? —es lo que pregunta, luciendo muy borracho—, hoy estuve a punto de morir y tú no estabas. Le dices a todo el mundo que fui un mal amigo cuando tú has sido mucho peor.

Todos los presentes comienzan a hacer una pequeña bolita alrededor de ellos, grabando absolutamente todo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que después de todo lo que me hiciste aun corriera a tu ayuda? —es lo que le dice, intentando no alterarse.

—Solo lo hice porque eres la persona más aburrida que he conocido.

— ¿No por eso era tu amigo? ¿Por nunca te decía la verdad y solo que querías escuchar?

Scott ríe, haciendo que algunas personas también lo hagan.

—Si, porque nuca me habías dicho cuan hijo de puta soy al querer buscar fama.

Stiles frunce el ceño, aquello solo lo había dicho cuando estaba en el Camaro de Derek y no puede ser posible que Scott lo sepa.

—Nunca me lo dijiste, pero hiciste que todos lo supieran esta noche —grita, enojado—, anda Stiles, ¿por qué no les enseñas a todos lo valiente que te has vuelto después del almuerzo de hoy?

Stiles niega con la cabeza, volteándose hacia Derek.

—Hay que salir de aquí —Derek asiente y le sigue cuando comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

Scott entonces le toma le brazo, fuerte, jalándolo hacia atrás.

—No me des la espalda —le grita, apretándolo más, haciendo que Stiles zafe su brazo fuertemente—. ¡Stiles, despierta! ¿Acaso crees que alguien como él estaría contigo de no ser por NERVE?

Stiles le mira, Scott respira fuertemente y luce muy enojado. Observa a todos a su alrededor, sus ojos localizan a Theo, quien cierra sus ojos y agacha la cabeza.

—No me conoces —es lo que responde Derek, tras de él.

—Ay, ¿en serio te gusta tanto? —Scott se burla, como si supiera algo que Stiles no.

—Bebiste mucho, cálmate.

—Isaac —le dice Scott, riendo mientras señala de Stiles a él—, deberías olvidarlo, se consiguió a alguien mejor.

Los presentes hacen bulla mientras Isaac baja la cabeza, apenado. Erica abraza a Isaac mientras Boyd se coloca delante de ellos.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hijo de puta?

—Mira nada más, parece que Stiles si tiene garras después de todo —ríe—, al fin dices lo que piensas ¡vamos, Stiles! Desahógate.

Stiles no necesito pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Sabes porque era tu amigo? —le grita, señalándole con el dedo causando que Scott retroceda varios pasos—, porque siempre hacia lo que querías, todo el tiempo viviendo en tu sombra.

Derek traga fuertemente, ¿qué está haciendo? Stiles siente su móvil vibrar y lo observa discretamente:

**«Termina el reto de Scott»**

—No, Stiles —escucha y Stiles da de nuevo toda su atención a Scott, quién le mira sin borrar su sonrisa—, fuimos amigos porque yo soy el divertido y tu un pútrido. ¡Lo único divertido de ti es tu hermano adoptivo! ¿Qué es lo que pensaste? ¿Qué jugar NERVE mágicamente te haría otra persona? Nunca. Serás. Un. jugador.

Lo siguiente que se escucha es el sonido de la mano de Stiles siendo impactada en la mejilla de Scott, quien gira su cabeza por la fuerza del impacto. La bulla se hace más fuerte.

—De acuerdo, muy bien —es lo que le dice, dándole otra cachetada—, yo sé cómo te gusta vivir el momento, Scott. ¡Pues recuerda muy bien este momento! Porque el instituto será tu clímax. Pero un día te despertaras aun viviendo en Beacon Hills, acostándote con las mismas mujeres de un prostíbulo sin saber que paso con tu popularismo. Y ahora, ¿quieres saber dónde estoy? ¡Pues regístrate y  _obsérvame_!

Stiles avanza hasta Scott con quien choca su hombro y camina hacia la ventana abierta, todos los presentes preguntándose que es lo que está haciendo y cuando Stiles intenta salir por la venta todos gimen en sorpresa, pidiéndole a Stiles que baje de ahí. Scott observa a Stiles intentar caminar por la escalera de lado a lado entre los dos edificios, pero no dice nada, simplemente se limpia las lágrimas y sale de ahí, esperando que NERVE le otorgue un siguiente reto. Aunque una idea se instala en su mente, sonríe.

Stiles se pone de pie en la escalera, el miedo que siente es menor a la adrenalina. Comienza a grabarse a si mismo mientras camina lentamente y tambaleándose de un lado a otro en el medio de los edificios, lográndolo después de unos pocos minutos. En el cuarto del otro edificio le reciben varias personas felicitándole por su valentía en cumplir aquel reto, vagamente escucha que no fue como Scott quien lloro a la mitad del reto. Su celular vibra, anunciándole que obtuvo un cheque con más de cuatro mil dólares como recompensa. Cuando está a punto de salir del cuarto Scott se colca en su camino.

—Solo diré que eso fue una estupidez.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Stiles bufa, intentando salir, pero Scott interponiéndose.

—Stiles, ¿sabías que él ya había jugado NERVE? —dice mientras intenta sacar su celular del bolsillo, Stiles frunce el ceño—, su reto era que te pelearas conmigo, por eso te trago aquí y, además debes mirar esto.

Scott entonces le enseña la captura de pantalla que logro conseguir en una página web, una captura de pantalla que mostraba el reto anterior de Derek: ese que le decía que tuviera sexo con Stiles.

Stiles gira entonces hacia atrás, observando a Derek, quien niega con la cabeza, triste. Stiles entonces empuja a Scott, quien sonríe triunfante y observa como Derek va detrás de Stiles. Stiles sale de la fiesta escuchando las vagas peguntas de los presentes preguntándole a donde va. Derek tomándole del brazo suavemente, deteniéndole.

— ¿Es verdad? —es lo único que pregunta, encarando a Derek.

Derek abre su boca, sin palabras, sus dientes de conejo ya no le parecen atractivos a Stiles. Derek gira la cabeza justo al tiempo que un chico sale, colocándose una máscara mientras los graba —los observadores pagados del juego—, Derek gruñe mientras toma a Stiles de la mano y lo guía al elevador, donde están seguros y ocultos del juego.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces'

—Escucha —dice mientras hace las puertas se cierren, Stiles sintiendo pánico inmediatamente—, es más complicado que eso.

— ¡Tuve sexo contigo frente a millones de personas! —grita, alterado—, dime cuanto te pagaron por eso.

—Esto no se trata del dinero —Derek le responde, igual o un poco más de alterado—, te prometo que te explicare todo luego.

— ¡No te molestes! —le interrumpe Stiles, alejándose de Derek y colocándose al lado del panel de control—, esto es un juego idiota, acudiré a la policía, si, llamare a mi padre.

Stiles estira su mano hacia el panel de control, pero Derek es un poco más rápido pues le empuja fuertemente haciendo que Stiles pierda el aire y su espalda choque contra el otro extremo del elevador. El pánico aumenta aún más.

— ¡No a la policía no! —es lo que dice Derek, dándose cuenta del golpe que le ha dado a Stiles—, lo siento, Stiles. No puedes, no puedes. No llames a la policía.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque así perderé el juego?

—No se trata del juego, Stiles.

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abren y Stiles sale corriendo de ahí, siendo interceptado por personas que le graban, Derek detrás de él gritándole que pare. Cuando Stiles sale del edificio corre hasta el coche patrulla que se encuentra aparcado a unos pocos metros de distancia y toca la ventanilla fuertemente. El policía le mira expectante mientras Stiles tiembla por la ira, el pánico y el miedo. Derek al observar a Stiles al lado del coche patrulla decide irse en su Camaro, los observadores alentándole a hacerlo.

—Debe ayudarme —Stiles le dice al oficial, tartamudeando e ignorando que el traje de policía que lleva puesto no es el de Beacon Hills, si no el de la ciudad—, porque estoy jugando un juego llamado NERVE y todo se ha ido a la mierda.

El oficial alza su mano izquierda, mostrándole a Stiles su perfil de jugador.

—No debiste de haber hecho eso..., Stiles —sonríe.

Stiles gime, el miedo apoderándose de todo su sistema al tiempo que da media vuelta y descubre que Derek ya no está, así que cruza la avenida importándole poco los carros que pasan. Todos detrás de él gritándole  _delator_. Stiles corre hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para llamar a su hermano, quien le responde a los dos tonos de llamada.

— ¿Stiles, estas bien?

Pero Stiles no contesta porque una camioneta negra blindada se coloca delante de él, derrapando. De la puerta sale Theo, quien le sonríe triste mientras saca su celular, grabándole. Stiles retrocede varios pasos al tiempo que Theo camina hasta él, luce arrepentido.

— ¿Stiles estás ahí? —el nombrado logra escuchar por la bocina de su celular la voz preocupada de su hermano.

Theo entonces alza su celular, a la altura de la cara de Stiles y le dice.

—Lo siento Stiles, pero necesito ganar este juego.

Y lo siguiente que Stiles siente es el puño de Theo impactándose contra su rostro antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando despertó, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una caja de muelle, tal vez alguna abandonada del muelle de la ciudad. Su cabeza le palpita y al tocarse la nariz se da cuenta que tiene sangre seca. Cuando logra levantase se da cuenta del pequeño ordenador de escritorio viejo que está delante de él y, cuando da un paso en su dirección, este se enciende automáticamente mostrando un video de NERVE con escenas de películas y videos que daban a demostrar muerte y miedo.

**«Hola, Stiles. Rompiste las reglas y ahora eres nuestro prisionero. Te dijimos que no nos delataras. Ahora controlamos tu vida. Controlamos a tu familia.»**

Las escenas son suplantadas por absolutamente todos los archivos personales de su familia, desde las actas de nacimiento de sus padres hasta el acta de adopción de Parrish. Ahí estaba toda la vida de Stiles y su familia.

**«Ahora controlamos tu _futuro_. La única salida es ganar las rondas eliminatorias para después ganar la ronda final. Ve al puente de la avenida Rossell y los observadores te encontraran. Nos vemos en la final.»**

Y esa última frase comenzó a repetirse una yotra vez tanto que fue lo único que se escuchó durante los veinte minutos después,eso y la respiración acelerada de Stiles, quien se encontraba en shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También quiero decirles que se preparen, por que si odiaron a Scott con este capítulo lo odiaran aun más en los siguientes.
> 
> Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


End file.
